We Should Be Together For Christmas
by zeilfanaat
Summary: What do you do when there's a chance you'll be separated from the one you love during Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**We Should Be Together For Christmas**

_**zeilfanaat**_

**Category:** Romance, Drama

**Ratings:** G, K

**Warning:** A/U

**Disclaimer:** DOC does not belong to me. The show is created by the Johnson brothers.

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of at the moment

**Summary:** What do you do when there's a chance you'll be separated from the one you love during Christmas?

**Archive: **i2eye Fan Forum, fanfiction. net

**Challenge:** This story started out as an idea for i2eye Fan Forum Christmas Challenge 2008, however I didn't make the deadline, so it became just a normal work in progress. Which in my case tends to mean it will take ages to finish. And what do you know, it took me almost a year. So, I finished it last year on Christmas day, and I'm now posting it here.

**A/N:** This story takes place somewhere during season 4 or 5.

**Started:** 1st of February 2009

**Finished: **25th of December 2009

Chapter 1  
3 days before Christmas

"What are your plans for Christmas, Oliver?" doctor Derek Hebert asked.

Without looking up from the chart he held in his hands, doctor Crane replied, "I'm taking my wife out for dinner."

"Aw, that's so nice," Tippy Williams-Doss said dreamily. She could hardly wait for her own husband to return from his assignment abroad. Doctor Crane looked up briefly to see her dreamy expression, before rolling his eyes. He was about to make a nasty remark when the phone rang and Tippy awoke from her day dream.

"Westbury Clinic, how may I help you?" she answered cheerfully. "Steven!" she cried out in surprise. Immediately doctor Crane's eyebrows rose. He would have spoken up had not doctor Hebert shaken his head. Whispering loudly, Crane glared at him. "This is a clinic, not her home!"

"Major Doss has been away for two months and they've hardly been able to talk to each other. Just let them be for a few moments," doctor Hebert said, trying to calm down his colleague.

"I still say that private conversations should be exactly that, and-"

"Oh… oh… are you sure?" Tippy's suddenly subdued voice caused the two doctors to look at her. "But you're alright? … ok… I'm sorry too… no… no… it's ok… I love you… bye."

"Tippy, what's wrong?" Derek asked immediately after she'd hung up.

"That was Steven."

"We figured _that_ out," Crane said irritated, earning a look from Derek.

"He's not going to be able to make it home before Christmas," Tippy continued, not picking up on doctor Crane's tone. "He couldn't tell me specifics, just that he's ok, and they'd been delayed, so he might not be here till a week later at least…" Tippy looked so sad that even Oliver felt a little sorry for her. Then she took a deep breath, looked at the two doctors with a brave smile and nodded. "But at least he'll be home."

Doctor Hebert nodded and smiled in understanding. Doctor Crane put away the chart of the previous patient and took the next one, turning to call the next patient. As he turned, he bumped into someone.

"Nurse Nichol, watch where you are going! There are people trying to work here," Crane said angrily.

"Sorry, doctor Crane," Nancy mumbled before continuing on her way towards the doctor's lounge where she had left her coat, unaware of the three people watching her wide-eyed from behind, their mouths open in surprise.

"Did…did…did Nancy just apologise to Oliver?" Derek asked shocked.

"I believe she did. And she didn't even make a sarcastic comment," Tippy added, recovering from her speechlessness. Clint, who had arrived at the front desk at the same moment as the nurse, watched Nancy disappear around the corner. Coming to stand next to doctor Hebert, he seemed to consider something.

"Clint, did you just see that?" Derek started, upon seeing his younger colleague.

"Yeah, I did," Clint nodded, coming to a decision. "Tippy, can you file this chart, while I grab myself another patient?" he asked, handing the file to the receptionist. Tippy looked confused. "Of course, doctor Cassidy, but… wasn't _this_ your last patient before your lunch break?" she asked, looking up from the file, only to discover she was talking to the second retreating back in as many minutes. Crane rolled his eyes in exasperation, called his patient, and led the way to the exam room he was using. Derek gave Tippy a meaningful look.

"Oh…you mean…? Oh!" Finally Tippy caught on as well.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, Brian. And thanks, I do hope the bug will soon pass too. I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. Haha, do not fear, I will be posting 'another chapter' for quite a few times: this is the longest DOC story I've ever written. In fact, it's the second-longest story I've ever written.

Chapter 2

"Nancy?" Clint asked, stepping into the doctor's lounge. Quickly, Nancy moved her hand from her neck, and grabbed her coat.

"Hey, I'm ready for lunch," she said, turning around.

"You ok?" Clint asked concerned.

"Yep, come on, lets go fetch your coat," Nancy said, already moving past him towards his office. Clint took two large steps to catch up, and as they rounded the corner, Clint took Nancy gently by the arm, and steered her right into the exam room he'd been using that morning. "Clint, what are you doing?" Nancy asked apprehensively.

"Taking care of my patient," Clint replied, closing the door behind them.

"What patient? You just had the last one, and won't have another until after the lunch break which we were about to have," Nancy argued.

"Got myself another patient apparently. Why don't you sit up on the table," Clint said calmly. Seeing Nancy's stance, he said, "Nancy, you're obviously not feeling well, and you just scared Derek and Tippy by apologising to Oliver."

That took the nurse by surprise. "Wha-?"

"Besides, I've been watching you all mornin', and it seems to me, you're not feeling too good."

Nancy started to argue, but deflated. "Ok, fine. I might have been feeling a little under the weather."

"That's what I thought," Clint said. "But why don't I just examine you to be sure."

Not feeling up to an argument, Nancy rubbed her head and gave in. "Alright already. But it's nothing to worry about."

A few minutes later, Clint agreed. "Yup, looks like it's just the flu."

"See, nothing to worry about," Nancy said. "Shall we get on with it before our lunch break is over?"

"Actually, I'll be bringing you home so you can have a nice long break. And before you start arguing," Clint said, holding up his hands to stave off her protests, "those are doctor's orders."

"I can manage, it's just the flu," Nancy said, although the fire was gone.

"Exactly. You're running a fever, you're walking around with a headache, and you're running around doing your job acting like nothing's wrong, when you should be in bed. Now, I'm telling you, you'd better do what your body's tellin' you to do, or you'll be in bed during Christmas."

Nancy sighed then gave him a small smile. "Yes doctor." Her shoulders drooped a little, now that she didn't have to pretend anymore that she wasn't feeling miserable.

"Now, I'm just gonna tell Ms. DeWitt that you're leavin', grab my coat, and then I'll bring you home," Clint said. Nancy nodded, putting her coat on, while she waited for Clint to return. Within moments, he was back, putting his hat on, saying, "Let's go."

"You know, you don't have to bring me home. I can get there by myself," Nancy said.

"Sure you could. But why would you when I'm perfectly willing to bring you there," Clint said with a smile. Nancy just smiled – shaking her head hurt. "Alright then. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Clint said with a smile, holding the door of the exam room open for her.

"So tell me… did it really shock them that I apologised to Crane?" Nancy asked with a grin, at which Clint chuckled. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Clint had just returned from bringing Nancy home, and had made sure she had everything she needed. As he dropped off his coat and hat in his office, doctor Oliver Crane poked his head around the corner and knocked.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?" Clint asked, waving the other doctor into the office.

"I was just wondering if you could cover for two patients of mine. I'm going to that conference in Colorado, but they're expecting bad weather, so I'd like to leave a little bit earlier than I originally planned."

"Sure, no problem," Clint nodded. Relieved, Oliver nodded. "Thank you. Tippy knows which patients those would be."

"Got it. Have a safe trip, and have a good conference. When were you comin' back again?"

"Thanks. In two days. Will be arriving the day before Christmas."

"Well, in case I don't see you before then, have a nice Christmas too," Clint said with a smile.

"You too."

With those words, Oliver turned around and went to get ready to leave. Clint looked at his desk, sighed at the paperwork, and decided to first check at what times those extra patients would be dropping by.

"Hey Tippy," he greeted the receptionist, who looked up with a wide smile. "I heard you have some extra patients for me today."

"Why yes, doctor Cassidy. I assume doctor Crane talked to you about it?"

"Yes he did. Was just wondering when I could be expecting them."

"Oh, well," Tippy said, quickly looking at the schedule. "One of 'em will be in between your appointments with Mr. Davidson and Mr. Long, and the other will be just after your last appointment."

"Thank you, Tippy," Clint said, ready to return to his office.

"Oh, doctor Cassidy?" Tippy called, and Clint turned back. "Mrs. Miller called and asked if she could come in a little earlier. She'll be here in… twenty minutes. Is that ok?"

"Of course," Clint nodded, "do you have-" "Here's her file," Tippy interrupted, handing him the folder. Clint winked at her and accepted the file, returning to his office.

Just as he sat back down behind his desk, doctor Hebert knocked and walked in.

"Clint, do you have a moment?" the older doctor asked.

"Sure, what's up doctor D?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Derek said, sitting down in one of the visitors chairs. "Just wanted to ask how Nancy was."

"She just got the flu. Brought her home during lunch."

"Do you think she's up for some company tomorrow afternoon? Nellie was thinking of dropping by tonight or tomorrow, but if she's home anyway, then she might prefer to come during the afternoon."

Clint shrugged. "Don't know, but you can always call and ask."

"Yes, yes, I know," Derek said, looking through the upper parts of his glasses. "I just thought I'd ask you to see if she'd be up for it, health wise."

"Well, I don't think she'd mind some company, but the best person to ask is Nancy," Clint said grinning. Derek nodded. "Yes, well, I'll tell Nellie. Thanks. Anyway, I have a patient to get to, so I will see you around, and leave you to your paperwork," he said with a pointed look at the desk. Clint sighed. "Yeah… thanks… I think."

Derek chuckled. "Good luck."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
2 days before Christmas

Nancy had been lying on the couch, reading some magazines, although she really didn't feel like doing much. That included eating lunch, which was why, even though it was lunch time, she wasn't getting ready to prepare lunch yet. Ok, she was bored… she sighed. A sure sign that she really was sick – as if the fever, sore throat and headache weren't signs enough already. At least Nellie would be coming over after lunch time, so she'd have some company. Clint had checked up on her last night and had told her about his conversation with Derek, and Nellie had called this morning if she was up for it. Nancy had welcomed the prospect of distraction.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she immediately glanced at the clock. It was too early for that to be Nellie. She went over to the door to open it, hating the woozy feeling she had in her legs.

"Hey!" she said, pleasantly surprised when she saw Clint standing there.

"Hey, how're you doin'?" he asked as she let him in.

"Ok, still not great." She had given up on saying she was fine, since it didn't seem to fool Clint in the least. Then again, he was a doctor…

"Had lunch yet?" Clint asked.

"…No," Nancy replied. "Didn't feel like getting it," she added with a slight blush. She was a nurse, for crying out loud, she knew it was important to have something to eat… especially since she also sort of skipped breakfast…

"I thought so," Clint's voice interrupted her thoughts. "That's why I brought somethin' light."

"You didn't have to do that," Nancy said, but inwardly she thought it was real sweet of him.

"I know, but I wanted to," Clint said with a grin. "So just sit down, and I'll get us something to eat."

"Yes 'Mom'," Nancy said as she let herself sink back onto the couch. Why did she have to feel so weak! She didn't really want to admit it, but she was quite relieved to be sitting again, knowing someone else was taking care of lunch.

Clint sent her a look, but seeing hearing her unconscious sigh of relief, he decided he was right where he wanted to be, even if it involved being accused of being a mother hen.

He quickly prepared lunch, and had to wake Nancy up from a light doze when it was ready. During lunch they talked comfortably about all kinds of things, although Clint did most of the talking. After they had finished lunch, Clint quickly took care of the dishes, and provided Nancy with a mug of steaming tea.

Just as he was about to leave, there was another knock on the door, and Clint opened it.

"Hey Nellie," he said, letting her in.

"Hey Clint, didn't expect you here," she said in surprise.

"Just makin' sure my patient is takin' good care of herself," he said, winking at Nancy when she snorted. "And I'll be back tonight to prepare supper."

"Thanks, Clint." Nancy smiled, then remembered something. "Oh, could you drop by the grocery store and get some potatoes? I'm running a bit low."

"You got it," Clint said, putting on his coat, while Nellie was taking off hers. "Anything else?"

Nancy thought for a moment, and shook her head slowly. "No, don't think so."

"If you remember somethin' else, just call."

"Ok. See you tonight then," Nancy said with a soft smile. Clint nodded. "See ya. Oh, Nellie, there's coffee runnin', you just have to grab a cup."

Nellie held up a thumb. "That's great, thanks!"

When Clint closed the door behind him, Nellie turned around to look at Nancy, seeing the fleeting look of disappointment, before the younger woman turned her attention on her visitor.

"You know, I know that Clint tends to give more medical care than most doctors, for the same price, but somehow I don't think he gives this kind of service to every patient of his."

Nancy grinned. "No, it's not standard care, even for Clint Cassidy," she said, an affectionate look on her face. Nellie's eyes narrowed, then widened again with joy.

"You, my friend, are in love."

That statement woke Nancy up. "Huh, what? I'm not… what makes you think that?"

"Tell me, what were you thinking just now, before I said that?" Nellie asked, convinced she was right.

"I… what has that got to do with anything?" Nancy tried to deflect.

"Because you just had the dopiest look on your face that even a flu cannot cause," the married woman teased. Nancy blushed. "So, fess up."

"Oh, alright," Nancy conceded. "I was just thinking that Clint's a real sweet guy to be taking care of me like that…"

Nellie nodded knowingly. "Uh huh."

"We're not involved or anything," Nancy said defensively.

"But you want to be?"

Nancy was taken aback by the matter-of-fact manner in which the question was stated. Did she? She knew she'd wanted to be involved with the country doctor a couple of years ago, or had at least thought about it back then, but things had changed. Both of them had had other relationships. Granted, they hadn't resulted in anything, but still. Now they were just friends. Good friends, but still just friends.

Nellie noticed she'd gotten through somewhere, but that Nancy needed some time to mull things over.

"Just think about it," Nellie advised. "So, do you want coffee or tea?"

"I still have some tea," Nancy said, grateful for the change of subject. "So how's Gracie?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's very excited about her birthday."

Nancy chuckled. "I can imagine."

* * *

When Nellie had left, Nancy decided to get some sleep. She was exhausted. Yet her mind kept returning to the statements Nellie had made early that afternoon. Was she in love?

Now that she thought about it, she did think about him often. Nancy tried to remember a conversation with her father or with Bev or Nellie where she hadn't mentioned Clint, but couldn't. Well, they were good friends, Nancy reasoned. It was obvious that if you spent a lot of time together as friends that you'd talk often about that person… right?

And they really were good friends. She had told him things she'd never told anyone else. She trusted him implicitly, had shared with him both pain and joy, disappointments and hope. She felt completely at ease with him, and admittedly, she missed his companionship when he wasn't there. That was crazy of course. They saw each other daily at work, lived in the same apartment building, went to the same church, and spent quite some meals and evenings together. With a start, Nancy realised how much time they really did spend together. And she realised something else: with any other person, she would have resented spending so little time alone. With Clint, she welcomed it. It wasn't as if they were constantly talking or anything – they had evenings where they simply enjoyed each other's silent company.

Ok, perhaps she _was_ indeed in love with Clint. But that wasn't so bad, was it? 'Wonder if he feels the same…' she thought, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face and Clint Cassidy on her mind.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks felicity18! Glad you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

When Clint entered the building with groceries he first went to his apartment to drop off some stuff. There was a knock on the door. "It's open!"

Nate Jackson entered. "Hey Nate," Clint greeted the police officer.

"Hey Country. How's Nancy?" Nate asked.

"She's ok, still got a fever, but at least she's gettin' some rest. How're you doin'?"

"Fine. Anyway, what I came here to ask – could you babysit Raul and Mattie tonight? Bev and I still need to do our Christmas shopping…"

"Sure, what time?" Clint asked, putting away his own groceries.

"An hour ok for you?" Nate asked.

Clint thought for a moment. "Yeah, should be. I'm going over to Nancy to prepare supper, but I think we'll be done in an hour."

"Great, thanks Country."

"No problem," Clint nodded. Nate left and Clint grabbed his keys and the remaining bag of groceries. He knocked on the door of Nancy's apartment, waited a few moments, then opened the door with his key. Entering, he noticed Nancy's sleeping form on the couch. He closed the door behind him, and put the groceries on the kitchen counter.

Then he went to the couch, and crouched down beside it to pull the blanket up a little further. Tenderly he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. A flood of emotion, of affection and the need to protect and care for this woman, washed over him, the force of it taking him by surprise. He could still feel the heat of her fever radiating from her brow, although he was happy to note it was lower than the day before.

Sighing, knowing he couldn't just sit here and watch Nancy as she slept, he decided he'd start supper and wake her up when it was almost ready.

* * *

Nancy woke up slowly. Completely at ease, she started to become aware of the smell of food, and the domestic sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen. Lazily she looked at the clock, and her eyes widened when she realised she'd slept that long. Carefully she sat up.

"Hello sleepyhead," she heard a familiar voice. She turned her head, and saw the set table and Clint's amused expression.

"Hey," Nancy said, her voice still a little raw from the sleep. "When did you get in?"

"About thirty minutes ago," Clint replied, moving towards the kitchen to stir in a pan. "Did you sleep well?"

Nancy sat up, yawning. "Yeah, bit longer than I expected. I'd wanted to set the table before you got here, but guess that's a little too late now."

Clint chuckled. "Just a little."

"How long till dinner's ready?" Nancy asked, coming to stand next to Clint to peer into the pan.

"You hungry?" Clint asked. Nancy shook her head. "Not really. Just wanted to know if I can quickly freshen up a bit."

"Yeah, 't will be done in about ten minutes."

"Ok, will be back in a few minutes then." Nancy walked towards her bedroom to freshen up. Clint took a spoon to sample the soup he was making, and nodded, satisfied with the results.

Ten minutes later they sat down at the table. Clint prayed before they started eating. Clint told her about some patients that he had treated today. He also told her that Tippy was disappointed that Steven wasn't able to come home before Christmas, even if she tried to hide it bravely. And on top of that, the General and Tippy's mother had decided to take a week away together, and had gone to California.

"We can invite her for Christmas Eve tomorrow," Nancy said.

Clint nodded. "Yeah, thought about that too. Just wanted to check with you."

"Yeah, sure. You didn't have to ask," Nancy said.

"Usually I wouldn't have, but you know, didn't want to invite people over if you weren't feeling well." Clint shrugged, and Nancy smiled. "That's real sweet, but it's fine. Tippy's a friend and I don't want her to spend Christmas Eve alone."

"Ok, just as long as you take it easy and don't hesitate to take some rest if you need it," Clint warned.

"Or what?" Nancy asked cheekily.

"Or you're grounded," Clint replied with a straight face.

"Ouch, nasty," Nancy winced. Their eyes met, and they both started laughing.

"I'll call Tippy in a moment, after the dishes," Nancy said.

"You can call her now," Clint said, "I'll do the dishes."

Nancy raised her eyebrows. "You sure? You already cooked."

"Yes, I'm sure. Just 'cause you're sick," Clint said, rising from the table. Nancy sat back.

"Well, be careful, I might get used to it…" she said with a smile. Clint sent her a look, at which she giggled. "Just call Tippy," Clint grumbled good-naturedly. Laughing, Nancy took the phone and started dialling. While she was waiting for Tippy to pick up, she watched as Clint started clearing the table.

"Hey, Tippy! It's Nancy… Yeah… uh huh… I'm better," Nancy said, but at Clint's raised eyebrow, she quickly added, "than yesterday… yes. Anyway, Clint and I were wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow and spend Christmas Eve with us… Yeah. No, we'll just have dinner, go to church, come back, have some coffee or something… no, we're keeping the gifts for Christmas day…ok… great, see you tomorrow then." Nancy hung up.

"She comin' over tomorrow then?"

"Yes," Nancy said cheerfully.

"Ok," Clint nodded. He looked at his watch. "Well, I'd better get going."

Nancy frowned. "You don't have to leave on my account."

"No, but I promised Nate I'd watch over Raul and Mattie tonight. They still had some Christmas shopping to do." Clint winked.

"Oh, ok. Want some company?" she asked. Clint raised one eyebrow.

"Have you been feeling lonely?" he asked amused. Nancy grimaced but grudgingly gave in. "Yeah, a little. There's just not much to do when you're sick, bored and alone."

Clint chuckled. "Alright, in that case it would be my honour." Nancy grinned as she took the proffered arm.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nate opened the door. When he saw two of his friends standing there, he said abruptly, "I'm not paying double you know."

"You'd have paid me?" Clint asked laconically.

"No, just saying," Nate replied, letting them in. "By the way, Justin's here too. Hope you don't mind," he added. Clint shook his head. "Not at all."

"Hey Clint. Hey Nancy!" Beverly greeted them. "Thank you so much for looking after the kids on such a short notice."

"No problem. What's three more," Clint said, earning himself a punch on the arm from Nancy.

"Watch what you're saying, Cowboy, or you'll be doing the cooking and the dishes alone again tomorrow."

Nate grinned. "Ooh, Country. You'd better watch your steps."

Raul and Justin came out of Raul's room.

Clint chuckled. "Oh well, I've had worse. Once you've had to clean out the pigsty over at the Stanford's place, it just can't get much worse than that."

"You don't mean that literally, right Country?" Nate asked.

"Yup. I do mean the actual building pigs run 'round in," Clint clarified, amused at the disgusted faces of his friends.

"Did you get paid for that?" Justin asked.

"Nope. Although we did usually get a glass of fresh milk," Clint grinned.

"Oh man, I would _never_ do that voluntarily," Justin said, shaking his head.

"Well, neither did we. At first at least. Then we found out the Stanfords could use some help every now and then, so we did."

"Well," Nate said, "Now that we've once again confirmed I'd never want to live in the countryside, how 'bout we get going, Bev?" Beverly nodded, and after the pair had said their goodbyes they left.

"Want to play a game?" Raul asked.

"Sure," Clint nodded. "Just set it up at the coffee table, so we can keep an eye on Mattie too."

"Ok." Justin and Raul went to get a game, while Clint got them all something to drink, and checked on Mattie who was still happily playing with some blocks. Nancy sat down at the couch, and watched as the boys set up the game. Raul sat down on the chair, while Justin and Clint both sat down on the floor. Clint kept half his attention on the game and half on what Mattie was doing.

At some point, Mattie crawled up to the country doctor, presenting him with a yellow block. Clint accepted it and was soon rewarded with a red block. This went on for a while, until Mattie decided Clint had enough blocks. Then the young boy sat down, and leaned against the country doctor. Clint picked him up and sat him in his lap where he could watch the game progress. Mattie seemed content with that solution, even if Clint wouldn't let him play with the dice, and after a while his eyes drooped, and he fell asleep.

A few minutes later the game was over, and Justin announced he should be going home. He left, and Raul asked if Clint and Nancy wanted to play another round. Nancy declined; she still wasn't totally up to par, and she'd just content herself with watching. Clint stood, the sleeping Mattie still in his arms, and said, "Why don't you get the chess set out while I put Mattie in bed.

"Ok," Raul agreed, as he walked to his room to put this game away.

"Why don't you head off to bed too," Clint suggested to Nancy. He could see she was tired.

"Nah, I'm fine. I've slept a long time during the afternoon. I'm not sleepy yet," Nancy declined. Meanwhile she thought how sweet Clint looked with the sleeping boy comfortably in his arms.

"Alright," Clint conceded.

When he got back, Raul had set up the chess game, and Nancy had refilled their glasses. They chatted while they played, and Nancy watched. This was much better than sitting home alone…

She didn't realize she was drifting off to sleep, until she woke up again to quiet talking. Opening her eyes, she realized she was lying down on the couch, her head on a pillow and a blanket covering her up to her shoulders. The chess game was still on the table, but the players were gone.

She could hear them talking though. Apparently they were doing the dishes, but judging from the tone of their voices, their minds were far from the cups and glasses waiting to be cleaned.

"…remember my first Christmas with you, Nate and Beverly?" Raul's voice asked.

"Yeah."

"I still use it you know – the song – when I get sad about my Mom."

"Yeah, me too," Clint said, his voice soft.

"Is it…" Raul hesitated. "Is it still ok to be sad?"

"Sure it is," Clint assured him.

"But… it's been four years."

Clint sighed softly, and put the cup down for a moment.

"You'll always have those times when you'll be sad…no matter how old you are, or how long it's been. Sure, you may not become as sad as you used to be; it gets a little easier over time. But those moments will never really disappear. And that's ok. As long as we're able to accept it, and move on. And when we get to Heaven some day, we'll see our loved ones again. Until then, we'll just have our memories, both happy and sad."

There was a moment of silence. Then Raul hugged the older man, who pulled him tight. "Thanks Clint," the boy whispered.

"Clint?" Raul asked, his face still pressed against Clint's chest.

"Yeah?"

"You think we can sing 'Away in a Manger' together again with Christmas?"

"Of course," Clint nodded with a smile. Raul nodded satisfied. They continued doing the dishes.

"Rematch?" Raul asked in a much chipper voice, when they were done.

"You're on," Clint replied. Nancy had drifted off again a little while they had finished the dishes, the conversation replaying in her head. But when they sat down at the table, she woke up again.

"Hey Nancy,' Raul said, seeing her awake.

"Hey, was I out for long?"

Clint shrugged. "Oh, only since a little before Raul beat me three to one."

Nancy looked at Raul. "Wow, that's good."

"Yeah," Raul said with a grimace. "But then Clint beat me four times in a row. So now I want a rematch."

Clint and Nancy chuckled. "Bring it on," Clint said.

They played again, this time Nancy and Raul joined forces, until finally Clint admitted defeat. Just as Nancy and Raul were high-fiving each other, the door opened and Nate and Beverly walked in.

"Seems someone's happy," Beverly remarked. "Did everything go well?"

"Yeah, everything went fine." Clint nodded.

"Great. Thank you guys so much."

"No problem. Happy to help out."

"Raul, bed time now," Nate said, and grudgingly Raul nodded. "Goodnight Nancy, goodnight Clint."

"Night Raul."

They watched as he went to his bed room.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Nate asked, but Clint shook his head. "Nah, got an early shift tomorrow. I'd better get going."

"Yeah, me too," Nancy nodded, trying to hide a yawn.

"Ok, see you two tomorrow then."

They said their goodbyes, and Nancy and Clint went back to their floor.

"Good night," Clint said, when Nancy had opened her door.

"Good night," Nancy nodded, watching him walk towards his own apartment. "Clint?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning around. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," Clint smiled. Their eyes locked and for a moment they just stared at each other, conveying what their words had not covered. Then they blinked, breaking the moment, and Clint turned around again to go to his own apartment.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
1 day before Christmas

Early next morning, Clint quickly ate breakfast. He wanted to go over and check how Nancy was feeling, but it was very early, and he thought he should probably give her some space. He had after all pretty much taken over her household yesterday and the day before, and they would spend tonight together as well. Not that she had given any indication that she wanted to be alone, not at all, but she was an independent woman. He didn't want to be overbearing.

So instead he did everything he usually did in the morning before going to the clinic. Yet as he walked to his car, he felt strangely bereft. He missed something – someone. He missed Nancy. They often carpooled to and from work, but not always, and it wasn't as if he missed her then. Well, ok, a little. He had become rather used to her presence he supposed – but not _this_ much… right? Or perhaps it was because usually he knew he'd see her at the clinic. Clint shook his head at his own foolishness. He would see her again in the afternoon, so he really shouldn't complain.

He got the car into gear, and got himself into the early morning traffic.

He'd just call her later this morning. Just to check on his patient, mind you. It had nothing to do with him wanting to hear her voice. Nope, nothing at all…

* * *

Nancy woke up, looked at the clock, and stretched lazily. Taking a moment to reflect on how she felt, she decided she didn't care how long she'd slept, she'd obviously needed the sleep. In fact, she was in no hurry to get out of bed. Usually she didn't indulge in sleeping in, but last night's babysitting – even if Clint had done the actual babysitting – had sapped at her energy. It had been worth it though.

A smile spread over her face as she remembered how sweet Clint had looked with Mattie comfortably in his arms, while playing a game with the two older boys.

She shivered. Perhaps she should get something to eat. Something to eat and an aspirin. She carefully sat up, wincing at the head ache that immediately made its presence known. Maybe just the aspirin…

Quickly she slipped on her slippers and started towards the kitchen. By the time she got there, she decided she really ought to eat _something_, so she settled for a cracker and some tea, while she waited for the aspirin to work its magic.

She sat down on the couch to sip from her tea. She wondered if Clint would come over for lunch again. She sure hoped so. Oh, she knew she was being silly. Clint just considered her a good friend, and his compassionate and caring nature had urged him to check up on her yesterday. He would be here early in the afternoon, so why would he come for lunch too. She sighed. Oh well. She'd just have to wait till later. Maybe he would call, she thought hopefully.

Having finished her tea, she showered and got dressed, after which she sat back on the couch, feeling slightly drained from the activity. 'I really hate being sick,' she thought. 'The only good thing about it is that I can sleep any time and no one will care.'

Which is what she ended up doing. So when the phone rang, she still felt a bit drowsy from the sleep. Looking around for the phone, she quickly picked up. "Nancy Nichol," she said.

"Hey Sweetheart," a gruff familiar voice said.

"Oh, hi Dad," Nancy said, catching herself at being somewhat disappointed that it wasn't Clint, and she immediately berated herself for it. If her father noticed, he didn't let on.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, ok. Weak still, but feeling much better than a couple of days ago," she said, knowing 'fine' wouldn't hold up against her father.

"Good, that's good to hear. But listen, if you're not up for tonight, then-"

"Plans are still on," Nancy said decisively. Paul Nichol raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Absolutely. As long as no one minds me nodding off at times, we'll be fine. Oh, and Tippy's going to join us – Steven's out of town and couldn't make it back in time."

"Alright," Paul said, knowing when to give in. "Then I'll see you tonight. You take care you hear?"

"I will, Dad, thanks. See you tonight," Nancy said with a small smile. She was about to get herself another cup of tea, when the phone rang again.

"Nancy Nichol," she said.

"Hey Nance, did I wake you?" Clint's gentle voice came through the earpiece, and Nancy felt her mood lift immediately. "Hey Clint! No, you didn't. My father beat you to it. He called to ask how I was and if tonight was still on…" she waited for a moment, then hurriedly added, "and I said yes."

Clint chuckled. "So I'm guessing you're feeling ok?"

"Yeah." Nancy looked at the clock, and decided to just ask. "Say, were you going to come over for lunch today?"

Clint was surprised, and although Nancy couldn't see that of course, someone else did.

"Well," Clint said, "If it's not too tiring, I think I can manage that."

"No, it's not too tiring at all. I'd like yo-some company actually," Nancy said, quickly swallowing the 'your'. She wasn't sure how he would react to what she'd only recently admitted to herself, and she wasn't about to scare him off!

Clint meanwhile looked at the time, and wondered at her hopeful tone. Perhaps he shouldn't have worried about being overbearing…

"Well, in that case – "

"Unless you're too busy of course," Nancy interrupted, realising that, even though she was on sick leave, Clint still had work to do.

"Nah, I got a few more patients to see, but then I'll come on over. I'll pick something up."

"Great! I'll see you in a while then," Nancy said cheerfully.

"Bye Nance," Clint said, a smile on his face. As he hung up, he rose to get ready for his next patient, and startled whistling. Walking out of his office, he bumped into doctor Derek Hebert.

"Heya Clint! You're in a chipper mood," the older doctor said, raising his eyebrows as he took in his friend's demeanour.

Clint shrugged. "What's not to like? The sun's shining, I love my job, and it's a day before Christmas."

Derek smiled knowingly. "And it has nothing to do with a certain nurse we both know and love…?" he prodded. Clint looked at his colleague for a moment with a strange look on his face. Then he shrugged. "Well, yeah, I'm glad to hear she's feeling better."

The country doctor started walking towards the front desk to pick up his patient, while Derek nodded, then rolled his eyes before following the apparently oblivious doctor. "It's not just 'cause she's feeling better, my friend," he muttered under his breath.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** If I'm posting the chapters too fast, let me know, I can slow down. Didn't mean to overwhelm y'all with a torrent of chapters.

Chapter 7

With a sigh and a nod to the taxi driver, doctor Oliver Crane picked up his suitcase and entered the airport. The weather outside was unusually bad for the area, and while he was quite used to the cold and icy roads, most drivers around here weren't, so the traffic had been very slow. At least he had planned ahead – he had seen the weather reports, and decided to leave an hour earlier than he had initially planned. They had needed it!

The good thing was that the conference had also ended earlier than expected, so at least he hadn't missed anything important.

When he arrived at the departure hall, Oliver eyed the long lines. Right. This was going to be a long wait, he thought grumpily. Well, at least, once he was on the plane, he could just close his eyes, and wait for the plane to arrive back in New York, where he could then celebrate Christmas with his wife.

First however, he had a queue to conquer.

* * *

"… so then he goes, 'I've been lookin' fer a cowboy fer ages, couldn't find any good unes. I go to the doctor, and find myself lookin' at a cowboy'." Clint grinned. "At first he thought I was jokin' or somethin', and that the real doctor would appear at some point, but then when I asked him how long he'd been havin' these symptoms, he started to believe I might be tellin' the truth after all."

Nancy laughed. "Oh, I wish I could have been there!" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She'd seen that type of reaction more often of course, but it just didn't get old. And Clint told it so vividly.

The country doctor chuckled. He was glad to see Nancy looking so much better. He took a sip of his coffee while he watched his friend. Her smile was infectious, and one he did not want a cure for. For a few moments they just enjoyed the comfortable silence they shared.

"Hey Clint?" Nancy asked pensively.

"Yeah?"

"Last night…" Nancy let the sentence trail off, unsure if she really should ask, since it had sounded like something private between Clint and Raul. "Never mind."

Clint tilted his head back a little, watching Nancy closely through narrowed eyes. "You heard the talk Raul and I had, didn't you?"

Nancy looked up. "The one about his mom," Clint prodded a little further. Finally Nancy nodded. "Yeah. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…"

"That's ok," Clint assured her immediately. "If we hadn't wanted you to hear it, we should have talked about it in private…" He sighed. "Besides, I wanted to tell you at some point anyway…"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Nancy said, but Clint shook his head. "It's ok, really." With a nod in the general direction of the Jacksons' house, he started explaining. "When it was Raul's first Christmas with Nate and Beverly, he missed his mother a lot. We talked a bit – still do every year – and I told him about what I do when I miss my Dad." He looked down at the near empty cup in his hands. Nancy could see the intense emotions written clearly on his face. "When I miss my Dad, I go somewhere quiet, and sing his favourite song, 'Silent Night', to myself… it always helps." Clint looked up, seeing the support in her eyes.

The pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "And Raul does the same, with his Mom's favourite song, 'Away in a Manger'?"

Clint nodded. Now Nancy could remember clearly the first time they'd celebrated Christmas together, and Clint had pulled out his guitar from his office, and had just started playing and singing Christmas songs. She remembered the look Raul and Clint had shared at some point. It all made sense now.

After a few moments of hesitation, Clint continued.

"You know," he said, slightly lost in thought. "My Dad would never mind if he sang that song during winter or summer. Often, when I couldn't sleep, I'd go downstairs to my parents. They'd take me outside to sit on the porch swing, wrapped in a blanket… We'd just sit there for a while, gazing at the stars and listening to the sounds of the night. My Dad would tell us something about a Bible passage he'd read that morning… Then he'd tell me, _'Clint, don't you ever forget, that God loves you so much, that even though you do bad things at times, He still sent His only Son, Jesus, to the Earth as a baby. And Jesus came to die on the cross, in your place… Don't you ever forget that, Clint.'_ I'd shake my head - I wouldn't forget. He'd nod, and would pray. And at the end of his prayer, he'd sing 'Silent Night'…"

Clint swallowed, and Nancy could hear the pain and sadness, mixed as they were with the comfort and other emotions that these memories brought forth. She ached to reach out to him, and share his burden, soothe the pain. All she could do was reach out her hand and put it on his. "Sounds like your Dad was a great and wise man," she said softly. Clint nodded, looking up at her, comforted by her steady presence, knowing she was there for him. "Yeah, I'd like to think so too."

He took another deep breath. "Anyway, ever since, 'Silent Night' has always reminded me of my Dad, and those nights especially," Clint wrapped up the story. He had never shared these particular memories with anyone else. He had told Doc Johanson and Dottie the same as he had told Raul – that 'Silent Night' was his father's favourite song, and that it reminded Clint of his father. Yet he'd told Nancy far more – had entrusted her with these precious memories… and he felt better because of it.

Nancy for her part realised how hard it must have been to tell her all this, and somehow she sensed that he hadn't told this story often. "Thank you," she said quietly, the depth of her emotion carried by the tone of her voice as she spoke those two simple words. Clint gave he a small but genuine smile. "Thank you, for caring… for letting me talk."

Nancy smiled too. "Any time, Clint, any time," she said, squeezing his hand. Clint nodded, then suddenly chuckled. "Well, guess that was more than you bargained for when you asked if I wanted to come over for lunch."

Nancy shook her head. "Nah, I'm honoured you told me."

"I could have told you when you were more up to it," Clint countered, but he was glad to hear that Nancy understood just how much it meant to him.

She chuckled. "Well, I told my Dad that I was up for tonight, so I'd better be up for listening to my best friend!"

Chuckling, Clint winked at her and said, "Well, since you're in the mood for listening, why don't you rest up some more, while I go back to the clinic. And don't ya worry about cookin' or anything – I'll take care of that. We don't want you crashing, and definitely not on Christmas Eve."

Seeing that Nancy was about to protest, he held up his finger. "Ah ah! Doctor's orders."

Nancy pouted, but grinned. "Yes, Doc, Sir."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, Brian! It's much appreciated. So... I guess that means I'm not uploading too fast? Was just asking because I know how it feels when someone keeps uploading new chapters that I don't have time to read.

Chapter 8

Oliver had been waiting in line for almost an hour, and, like most of the people, was getting fairly impatient. The apologetic announcer was heard every ten minutes, so most people had tuned out. That's why it took them a few moments to realise that there was a new message this time.

"Attention please, we regret to inform you that due to heavy snowfall all flights for today are cancelled. Your ticket will still be valid tomorrow. We advice you to find a place to stay for the night. For questions, please go to one of the information desks. Our apologies for the inconvenience. I repeat, we regret to inform you that due to heavy…"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Just his luck! Well, looking at the lines forming already at the information desks, he figured he'd best find himself a place to sleep.

"Doctor Crane!"

Surprised, Oliver looked up, but he saw no familiar face in the throng in which he found himself.

"Doctor Crane!" he heard again, and this time he saw two uniformed men, making their way through the crowd.

"Major Doss?" Oliver said, completely surprised at seeing the military man here. Wasn't he supposed to be abroad?

"Doctor Crane, what a surprise to see you here," the Army Major said, as they finally stood face to face.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you here, I'm sure," Oliver said.

"Oh, may I introduce to you, my fellow officer, Captain Frank Jenkins," Major Steven Doss said, giving a quick nod towards the man standing next to him.

"Doctor Oliver Crane," Oliver said as they shook hands.

"So what brings you here, doctor?" Steven asked.

"Medical conference. It ended today, but unfortunately, my plane home was cancelled." He looked at the two officers curiously. "What about you? I thought Tippy said you were abroad and unable to make it home in time for Christmas."

Steven gave him a half smile. "It looks as though I still won't be able to, doctor," he said, nodding towards the screens that showed only cancelled flights. Oliver sighed. "Yes, I suppose we have the same problem. I was about to secure myself a room."

A satisfied look came across the Major's face. "Actually doctor Crane, I had another idea…" He proceeded to give a short overview of his plan. "Would you like to join us, doctor?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows, not sure what to make of it, but then he shrugged and nodded. "Well, it's worth trying," he said hesitantly. Of course, he had nothing better to do, so why not…

* * *

"Tippy, you ready to go?" Clint asked, shrugging into his jacket as he walked up to the reception desk. Tippy looked up. "Oh, oh yes, I'm almost ready. Just let me get my coat, and I'll be as ready as I can be." Within moments she had grabbed her coat, and her bag which contained a change of clothes.

Doctor Hebert ran into them just as they were about to leave.

"Hey Tippy, Clint, are you leaving?"

"Yes, doctor Cassidy and Nancy invited me over for dinner tonight," Tippy explained with a smile. Derek exchanged a look with Clint and smiled. "That's very nice. I guess we'll see each other at church then?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there. Don't wanna miss hearing Gracie sing after all," he said with a wink towards the older doctor. Beaming, Derek smiled widely. "Yes, she's very excited to be singing with the Sunday School class."

"Well, tell her we're looking forward to hearin' her."

"I will! Thanks," Derek said.

"Anyway, we should be goin', or else Nancy will have started supper anyway," Clint said grinning. Derek chuckled. "Wish her my best. See you tonight!"

"See you doctor D." "Goodbye doctor Hebert!"

When they arrived at Nancy's apartment, Clint knocked once, then opened the door, hoping Nancy would be sleeping like the day before. No such luck.

"Hey Tippy, hey Clint!" Nancy's voice greeted them.

"Hi Nancy!" Tippy said, going over to greet her friend. "Oh my, you look so much better than a few days ago! How are you feeling?"

"Feeling much better too, thanks," Nancy said, rising from the couch where she'd been reading a magazine.

"Hey Nance," Clint said, coming to stand next to her, touching her elbow briefly. He gestured towards the dinner table which was all set and ready for dinner, and raised his eyebrow. "I thought we'd agreed you'd take it easy?"

"Yup," Nancy agreed, "and before you ask, I have taken it easy – I've had the whole afternoon to set the table after all – and I've slept some and read some magazines, so I've had plenty of rest. And now at least I don't feel too guilty about letting you take care of everything," she said with a grin, finishing her well prepared argumentation.

When she looked at him like that, Clint knew he didn't stand a chance. He noticed her eyes had some of its sparkle back which had been missing the past few days. With an exaggerated sigh he gave in, and smiled at her. "Alright, alright already."

Nancy felt herself somewhat lost to the world as she gazed up into his eyes. Clint felt his heartbeat quickening, acutely aware of how close together they stood. Suddenly he knew with absolute certainty that this was the woman he loved. And as he searched her eyes, it was as if they were mirroring back everything he felt.

As soon as the realization hit, they became aware of the fact that they were not alone. They'd forgotten Tippy. Breaking eye contact, they both looked at the receptionist, who'd quickly busied herself with her purse, trying to hide a satisfied smile.

"I, eh… what time was your father coming again?" Clint asked, breaking the silence.

"Ehm, around seven," Nancy replied, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Right. I eh, should get started on supper then," Clint said, not moving despite his words. Nancy nodded, just as reluctant to put more space between them. Tippy broke the silence this time. "Is there somewhere I could change? I brought some clothes…"

Nancy nodded, finally looking at the other woman. "Yeah, yes, of course. Come, I'll show you."

Taking a quick look at Clint, Nancy turned around to show Tippy where she could change, leaving Clint in the living room.

As the door closed behind the two women, the country doctor took a deep breath. His head was spinning, all kinds of emotions warring for his attention. He shook his head. He'd have to think about these revelations with a clear head. Right now, he had a meal to prepare.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Fear gripped his heart. Oliver kept his hands firmly around the edge of his seat.

"Are you alright doctor?" Major Doss asked, having never seen the doctor look so pale. Frozen in place, Oliver could only nod half-heartedly. They had hired a car first and had driven towards the small military airfield where Captain Johnson had a helicopter. Jenkins would be headed for his own family, not New York, but they'd be at least partway there.

Doctor Crane had called his wife, and she'd said that according to weather forecasts, they'd be lucky if they'd even get the doors of the airport open tomorrow. She'd been surprised to hear her husband was no longer at the airport but trying an alternative approach to get home for Christmas. She'd expressed her doubts, and told him to be careful. It had made the doctor more determined to get home, but now that he was sitting in the helicopter, he started having some doubts again. Very big doubts.

"Major? Everything ok back there?" Jenkins' voice came over the headsets they were all wearing. Eyeing the doctor doubtfully again, but eager to get home to his wife, he said, "Yes Captain."

"Ok, Sir, taking off now."

"Roger."

The helicopter slowly freed itself from the ground, which was covered lightly with snow, and Oliver closed his eyes tightly again. 'Oh boy!'

* * *

The door closed behind them, and Nancy briefly leaned against it, before remembering Tippy.

"You can change in here or in the bathroom – that's through that door," she said, waving in the direction of the bathroom. She tried to keep her mind from going back to that moment just now where she and Clint had shared a look that had released so many emotions. She _knew_ she loved Clint… and she suspected he felt something more than friendship for her – especially after this moment… but she'd also seen something else in his eyes… confusion? Or was it doubt? She really didn't know.

What had been different? They spent so much time together, but this had never happened… right?

Oh, she knew she'd drowned in his gaze a few times… and she knew that some people – ok, quite a few – had mistaken them for a couple, dating, engaged or married. She'd even once said that she was his girlfriend, just to keep a man from attacking him for allegedly stealing the man's wife.

All that, and nothing strange, like the moment they'd just had, had happened then.

Well… Clint had given her this odd look that she'd never really deciphered, when she'd said she was his girlfriend. But that was a totally different look! It might have been a little similar… very similar, but not the same. The look they'd just shared had been more… more… just more.

"Nancy?"

"Huh, what?" Nancy awoke as from a daze, and looked straight into the worried yet slightly amused face of Tippy.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, just fine," Nancy said with a smile. "I eh, I'll just leave you to change. Holler if you need anything."

Tippy nodded. "Ok, thank you."

As Tippy turned towards the bathroom, Nancy closed her eyes briefly, telling herself she was just reading too much in things because she had only recently admitted to herself she loved Clint Cassidy.

Hoping that if she'd tell herself that often enough, she'd at least get through the evening, Nancy turned and opened the door again, entering the living room.

Hearing the door open and close, Tippy allowed the huge grin to spread on her face. Something was happening alright.

* * *

Clint tried to focus on getting supper ready, but his mind kept wandering back to the moment Nancy and he had just shared.

_Watch your fingers, Cassidy, focus on cutting the vegetables!_

He loved Nancy. He had always thought he'd loved Samantha at one point, but his feelings for Nancy far outweighed that what he'd ever felt for Samantha. It confused, as well as excited and him. Confused, because – how could he not have known he was in love with the most incredible woman he'd ever met?

Ok, perhaps he should rephrase that. How come he hadn't realised it sooner? There had been plenty of moments where he'd felt the attraction to the nurse, not only for her outward, but especially for her inner beauty. He'd always pushed those thoughts aside though – almost unconsciously. Perhaps he'd been afraid of losing her friendship? He couldn't imagine having to live without her friendship. He hated it every time they argued, which luckily didn't happen very often. They always talked it over though.

The situation with Richard Black had hurt him – to see her go out and interact so intimately with a man he couldn't stand. Although he had to admit, part of it was that she was with someone other than him.

Clint shook his head. He should have realised then. Even Derek had seen it, had pretty much spelled it out to him that he thought Clint was jealous of Richard, and that that was why he was against the takeover.

But he had pushed away those feelings again. In the aftermath though, Nancy and he had grown closer than they ever had been before. He couldn't pinpoint when he'd started loving her as more than a co-worker and friend, but he knew his love for her had grown significantly past that point. They shared their deepest pains and their happiest moments.

He took a deep breath. Ok, he had now firmly established that he was head over heels in love with Nancy Nichol. What about her though? Did she love him too?

Remembering the look she'd given him, he thought he could answer that with a 'yes', but… he had been wrong before. What if she did love him? What if she _didn't_?

Suddenly the door opened again, and Clint looked up to see Nancy walk back into the room. Was it his imagination or did she seem a little shy? Nancy gave Clint a hesitant smile, taking a few steps, her hands moving restlessly without real purpose. The tense silence could be cut with a knife.

Speaking of which… Nancy's attention was drawn to the kitchen counter and immediately a smile broke out on her face. "I'd say that's enough vegetables, even considering your appetite," she said, nodding towards where Clint's hands now rested. Clint followed her gaze and saw the big pile.

His mind may have been miles away, his hands had kept busy apparently. He chuckled, and looked up to meet Nancy's amused gaze. "Ya think Tippy's hungry?"

That had them both laughing heartily.

"Here, let me help," Nancy said, getting a pan and putting it on the stove. Clint let her, knowing that she'd started feeling cooped up. They soon settled into a familiar routine. Cooking together was nothing new to them.

Everything went fine, until they both reached for the salt at the same time. Their hands brushed, and the spark that jumped over between them, had them both lock gazes. For a moment, neither said anything. Then they both started talking at once.

"Nancy, I-" "Clint, wh-"

Immediately they both stopped, and they grinned. "Nancy," Clint started again. Suddenly the door opened, and Tippy walked in. Noticing she had interrupted something, she was about to apologise, and say she had forgotten something in the room – a tactical retreat is what Steven would call it – when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," Tippy said, berating herself for interrupting her two friends. "Hi Mr. Nichol," she said as she opened the door, and let Nancy's father in.

"Hello Tippy – and it's Paul, remember," Paul Nichol said, as he walked in, and took off his coat. Tippy took it from him to put away, while he went over to greet his daughter.

"Hey Nancy, you're looking pretty good for someone who's been sick the past few days," he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Dad," Nancy smirked, "Nice to see you too."

Clint quickly cleaned his hands to greet Nancy's father.

"Hey Clint," Paul said, smiling at the other man.

"Paul." Clint nodded, and smiled in return. "Good to see you."

"Likewise. Smells good by the way," Paul said, trying to peek into a pan. Nancy immediately took her father by the shoulders and turned him towards the couch.

"You'll see later."

"Ok, ok," Paul grumbled good-naturedly, as he and Tippy sat down on the couch and chatted. Clint and Nancy turned back to the kitchen counter, and briefly shared a look. Whatever they had wanted to say, it would have to wait till another time.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry for the comparatively short chapter today. The next will definitely be longer. Enjoy.

Chapter 10 

It was cold. Cold and getting dark. About an hour ago, Major Doss and he had said their goodbyes to the good captain. Johnson had brought them to the bus stop with his car. He had invited them to his house to at least spend Christmas Eve with him and his family, but both men wanted to get back home as soon as possible. They had picked up a few sandwiches and a coffee at a shop, then taken a bus that had dropped them off here. They were waiting for the next bus to take them a good distance further, from where they would take the train, which would hopefully bring them back to New York. Hopefully. Oliver wasn't really sure about the specifics, he left strategic planning to the Major.

So now, here they were, waiting for the bus. They didn't talk much. Oliver Crane wasn't a man for small talk, and while usually the Major did not mind keeping up both ends of the conversation, tonight he seemed a bit lost in thought.

Crane looked at the other man, sitting beside him on the bench, waiting for their transport. The Major looked tired, he realised. But then, considering that he had been abroad, and wasn't expected home for another week. He could only guess at the effort and energy it had already cost the officer to get this far in such short a time. Not to mention that the man had been away from his wife for two months.

Oliver sighed. There had been a time when his wife, Lynn, had been away for a longer period, to help out her sister. Looking back on his behaviour back then made him grateful for the cold, as it hid the shame that coloured his neck. No, he wasn't proud of his behaviour back then at all.

He had made a mistake a few years ago, having been on the start of an affair with another woman, which he had luckily not pursued. He had nurse Nichol and doctor Cassidy to thank for that. Had it not been for nurse Nichol taking those pictures of him, he may have continued on the wrong path. And she wouldn't have been taking those pictures, had it not been for nurse Nichol's dedication to doctor Cassidy, to make sure he'd be able to practice medicine in New York. Yes, he owed them. Not that he'd ever told them of course. Nor did he think he ever would. He had eventually told his wife though. It was still a miracle in his opinion that they were still together.

Suddenly the Major next to him shifted, interrupting his thoughts. Steven tilted his head, and rose. "The bus is coming," he said. Sure enough, a few seconds later the bus turned a corner. Steven made sure the bus driver saw them, and soon they were ready to find a place.

"Ya betta stay 'n front. Heater 'n the back's given up," the bus driver said. They nodded, and after putting their luggage away, they sat down.

"Where's you two goin'?" the driver asked, glad to have some company. At least he wouldn't be drivin' this evenin' for nothin'.

"New York," Oliver answered shortly, still not in the mood for conversation, and definitely not with a bus driver who looked like he was close to retirement. The driver whistled. "Long way to travel still. No wonder you're travellin' at Christmas Eve. Got to get home for Christmas, eh?"

"Yes, we hope to be there tomorrow," Steven said kindly. While the Major and the driver made some small talk, Oliver once again let his mind wander.

* * *

Raul raced up the stairs towards Nancy's apartment, where he knew Clint, Nancy, and Nancy's dad would be. Excited, he knocked on the door. Paul opened it.

"Hey Raul," the older man said.

"Hey Mr. Nichol," Raul replied.

"What can I do for you, Raul?"

"It's time for the church service," Raul said, as Paul let him in. "Hey Tippy! I didn't know you were here too!" Raul said, when he spotted the receptionist doing the dishes with Clint. Nancy reappeared from her bedroom, having changed into clothes more suitable for church. All of them greeted Raul. Clint quickly dried the last glasses, and put them away. He didn't have to search where they needed to go, both Tippy and Paul noticed.

"Raul, you can tell Nate and Beverly we'll be right down. Just got to get our coats."

"Ok!" Raul said, running out again. "Don't take too long!" he yelled over his shoulder. The adults chuckled at his energy, but indeed hurried to put their coats on.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The church wasn't far away, and it would have taken more time to scratch the ice of the windows, navigate the streets, and find a parking space, so they had decided to walk.

When they arrived at church, there were quite some people there already. Derek however had been early, and had secured them some seats. With a bit of squeezing in, they all got a seat on the wooden benches. Raul and Gracie sat next to each other, next to the aisle, so they could easily get out to got to the front of the church to be with the Sunday School kids. Nellie, Derek, and Donna – who had been spending the evening with the Heberts – sat beside the kids on the same bench, and Tippy sat down next to Donna.

Mattie was in the stroller in the aisle, next to Beverly, Nate, Clint, Nancy and Paul.

Soon the service began. The preacher opened with prayer, then Gracie's Sunday School class sang two songs. Gracie beamed when the whole congregation applauded and the Westbury family gave her a thumbs up. Some more songs were sung by everyone, while Raul's age group quickly filed out to get ready for the Nativity play. Clint was especially curious, because Raul had not wanted to tell him which part he was playing. So when a little while later, the Nativity story started, and Raul appeared, the boy sneaked a quick look at the country doctor, who started chuckling.

Nancy leaned over, and whispered, "What's so funny?"

Leaning closer, he explained, "I once told Raul how I always ended up being the third Wise Man in the Nativity play…"

Realization dawned, and Nancy grinned. "So that's why he wouldn't tell you."

Clint nodded, and winked at Raul, who smiled widely, then quickly kneeled before the manger. Nate and Beverly didn't know what the exchange with the doctor was about, but they didn't mind. They were immensely proud of their son, and as they watched him and the rest of the Sunday School class play out the story of how their Saviour had come to this world, Nate put his arm around his wife's shoulders to hold her close.

When the congregation sang 'Silent Night', Nancy felt her gaze being drawn to the man next to her. He had his eyes closed. Nancy put her hand on his, and squeezed lightly. His hand opened and turned, grasping hers. When the song had ended, Clint looked at Nancy, meeting her gaze which clearly asked if he was ok. He smiled and nodded. Having revealed to her this morning just how much this song meant to him both intensified the emotion, bringing back the memories with fine clarity, and helped him, knowing he had Nancy's support. Releasing her hand, he put his arm around her shoulder. Nancy smiled back at him, and leaned against him to listen to the preacher.

The service ended with the preacher saying, "I know there are many among you here who have lost someone dear to them. Some of you may not have any direct family anymore. For some people Christmas is a time of loneliness. I hope that every one of you knows that you have a Father who loves you so much that He sent His only Son to this world, as we celebrate this evening, to save us. This loving Father will always be there for you, and will always care for you, even when you feel lonely. May you all go in peace. Amen."

At those words, Nancy felt the tears in her eyes, remembering her mother. For a moment she looked over at her father to see how he was doing. She found him doing something she hadn't seen him do in years. He had his eyes closed, and was obviously praying. She felt Clint squeeze her shoulders gently, and looked up to see his support clearly written in his eyes, in his entire being. As people around them began to stand up and slowly move towards the exit, Clint nodded for Nate that they should go ahead.

The organ continued to play music, as slowly people walked outside, the atmosphere warm and congenial. As they waited for Paul to finish, Nancy and Clint found comfort in just sitting close together, reflecting on their parents, and that they would both see them again at some point.

As for Paul, the words of the preacher had struck a chord. Despite the fact that he and Elaine had split up years ago, he still felt lonely, especially with Nancy living on her own. He was grateful that his daughter didn't live too far away so they saw each other regularly. Still, the years he'd spent with Elaine and Nancy were among the best years of his life, and sometimes, the feeling of loneliness crept up on him, and threatened to overtake him.

Over the years, he'd gradually lost sight of his Heavenly Father. Rather unconsciously at first – he hadn't prayed as much as he used to, hadn't read his Bible as often, eventually hadn't done either at all anymore. The feelings of loneliness and emptiness had become more intense, yet instead of realizing that it was because his relationship with his Saviour had totally watered down to a habit of going to church on Sunday mornings, he had just wallowed in it. Even a few hours ago, when they had been having dinner... He wasn't blind, he had seen how Nancy and Clint had grown closer and closer, and he was grateful that Nancy had such a good friend. He liked the country doctor, and knew the feeling was mutual. However, tonight there had been an extra tension. Nancy and Clint had kept sending each other looks when they thought the other wasn't looking, and when their eyes met, they'd stare for a moment before realizing something, and one of them would look away.

Yes, it had become obvious to Paul that it seemed like the two were about to make the next step in their relationship. A small feeling of resentment towards Clint had made a small place in his heart. At the same time he knew it was wrong to feel that way - he couldn't imagine a better husband for his daughter than Clint - and the conflicting emotions had thrown him. That chasm of loneliness had widened and threatened to swallow him completely.

Here in church, for the first time in ages, he'd truly listened to the preacher's words. It was as if a big cloud was lifted from his entire being. He was moved to the core, knowing that all this time, he had looked for his daughter's company, while he really should have been looking towards God, and searching for his lost relationship with Him. A heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders, and he didn't know if he should laugh or cry, so instead he did both. He closed his eyes and prayed. When he finally opened his eyes, his heart felt so much lighter.

He looked up, and saw that the church was nearly empty. Next to him, Clint had his arm still around Nancy's shoulders, and both looked at him with compassion and love. His heart swelled, wondering what he'd done to deserve these two people. Silently thanking God again, he smiled back at the two. "I think it's about time we went home, don't you think?"

Clint nodded, and Nancy reached out for his hand and squeezed. She gave her father a hug, not sure what had been going on in her father's head, but instinctively knowing that something had happened. They let go, and turned around to leave.

Once outside, they heard Gracie's chipper voice asking if her Daddy thought she did good. "You did extremely well Honey," Derek replied. "And now we're going home, so we can get some sleep, and then we can celebrate your birthday too," he said, taking her hand.

"Cool! Bye everyone, see you tomorrow!" Gracie called out, waving at the group of friends and family, before grabbing hold of Donna's hand. The administrator of Westbury looked surprised at first, then smiled down tenderly at the girl. Nellie and Derek shared a knowing look, before leaving in the direction of the car.

* * *

The bus drew to a halt, and the bus driver turned the engine off, before turning in his seat to look at his two remaining passengers. They were quite the sight – a man who looked like he could be a lawyer or something, together with the military man, who, despite his alert stance, had clearly been en route for a while now.

"Ye'r plannin' to take the train, aren't ya?" the bus driver asked, still sitting.

"Yes sir, do you know at what time it leaves?" Major Doss asked.

"Normally 't would ride tonight, but 't is Christmas Eve. No train till tomorrow mornin'." He studied the two men's reactions. The lawyer sighed in frustration, and rolled his eyes, muttering something about that he should have stayed at the airport. The Major looked disappointed, yet he quickly straightened his spine. "Then do you know a hotel in the neighbourhood where we can stay for the night?"

The old bus driver gave them another long look, seeming to contemplate something. Then he nodded, turned and gathered his belongings. "Hotel went broke few weeks ago."

"Oh, that's just great," doctor Crane muttered. "What do we do now, crawl onto a bench in the park, and take turns watching over each other?" he asked frustrated. Major Doss ignored him, as did the bus driver.

"Ye'r welcome to stay over at my place. Shouldn't be spendin' Christmas Eve in a hotel anyways."

"Thank you, Sir, but only if you are sure," Major Doss said, looking at the older man.

"Of course I'm sure. 's long as I'm livin', there's always a place at my house. Always has been, always will. 'specially on Christmas Eve. Now get off of this bus so I can close it."

Doctor Crane and Major Doss quickly gathered their belongings, and went outside, where they waited for the old man to close the bus. "Y'all just follow me now," he said, as he turned to walk down the main road.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks Trinitystargazer3! Much appreciated! I'm glad you like this story. :D Haha, I took almost a year to write the whole story. Anyway, here's the next chapter again. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Ruth, I brought us some visitors," the bus driver called out, as soon as he entered the house. He let the two travellers inside, and walked through to the kitchen. There he kissed his wife hello, and she smiled warmly against his beard, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Who've you brought today?" she asked, wiping off her hands on a towel. Her husband nodded towards the hall. "Two people, wantin' to catch the train to New York. I told 'em they could spend the night." The woman nodded, just as the Major and the doctor walked into the kitchen. "Hello there, I'm Ruth. Come on in further, dinner's almost ready."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Major Doss said, shaking her hand. "Major Steven Doss."

"Doctor Oliver Crane."

The old bus driver, who had disappeared into the living room for a moment, returned. "Hav'n't even introduced myself. Name's Jethro Turner."

"Pleased to meet you," doctor Crane returned politely. Ruth nodded, and turned around to stir the potatoes.

"If you two would like to freshen up a little, there's a bathroom first door on the left up the stairs. Jethro, if you can take over the cookin' for a moment, then I'll show our guests where Bob's room is."

"When's Bob comin' anyway? Tomorrow mornin', same time as Dob?" Jethro asked, rising to do as his wife asked him to. Oliver and Steven shared a look at the strange name, but figured it was probably a nickname.

"He decided to come tonight, afraid he wouldn't get here tomorrow with the snow and all. I'm expecting him any moment now. He and Jenny can share Dob's room tonight."

"Where's my lil rascal anyway?" Jethro asked. As if on cue, a young girl of about 5 years old poked her head around the kitchen door, to see who the visitors were. Ruth turned around and saw the girl. Immediately a tender expression took over her face. "Here's Jenny." She held out an arm, and the girl – who Major Doss and doctor Crane took to be their grandchild – immediately ran towards her and hid behind her skirt, from where she shyly looked at the two strangers. Major Doss sat on his heels and smiled at the young girl. "Hey there, Jenny. I'm Steven."

Quickly the girl hid her face again, and Ruth smiled sadly, which led Oliver to believe there was more to the child than appeared at first sight. The Major however did not easily give up, and he continued talking. "You're a beautiful girl. How old are you?"

It took a few seconds, but then a hand appeared from behind the skirt, holding up all five fingers. "Five? Wow, you're a really big girl already."

The small head peered around the skirt to stare at the man for a moment, but other than that, she did not move. Jethro suddenly grumbled. "Jen-Jen, why don't ya show me where Mama Ruth keeps the salt. I keep fergettin'."

Immediately the girl ran towards the bus driver, and grabbed his hand to pull him towards one of the kitchen cabinets.

Ruth smiled another wan smile, and then indicated for the two men to follow her up the stairs.

"Here's the bathroom, and you can use this room. I hope you don't mind sharing a room?"

"No, we don't mind at all, we're very thankful that you're welcoming us into your house," Oliver said, more polite now that he was out of the cold outside. Major Doss nodded his agreement. Ruth opened a closet and pulled out two towels, which she handed to the two men.

"I feel I must explain a little bit about Jenny. She hasn't been with us very long yet. Her mother died very soon after giving birth, and her father tried very hard to provide for her. Three weeks ago though he had a nervous breakdown. Jenny is staying with us till her father is able to take care of himself and her again… but that might be a while still."

"I'm sorry. Are they family of yours?" Major Doss asked.

"No, we didn't know them before it happened." At their questioning looks, Ruth explained, "Jethro and I have been functioning for years as a crisis family of sorts, taking in children who for the moment cannot live with their own family. Sometimes a child stays only for a few days, others stay for months, and some children have stayed with us until adulthood."

"Wow," was all Major Doss managed. "That must be very hard for you."

Ruth shrugged. "It isn't easy, but if we can do anything to help, we will do it. It's what God meant for us to do."

Doctor Crane became uneasy with the mention of God. "It must have been very hard for your own children too," he said, trying to move away from the topic of religion.

Ruth shook her head. "No, Jethro and I have never had kids of our own, even though we wanted to. We discovered I couldn't have children at about the same time as two friends of ours died and left behind a three-year-old boy. We were the godparents, so we took Robert as our own child. God opened our eyes for the need, and that was when we decided to open our house for those children who needed a home, temporary or long term."

"That is quite a sacrifice, Ma'am," Major Doss said. He was impressed with this couple, and suddenly he understood the words the bus driver had spoken earlier. ''s long as I'm livin', there's always a place at my house. Always has been, always will.'

"We don't see it as such, dear," Ruth responded, her brown eyes radiating a warmth and joy that could only confirm her words. "We are blessed to be able to take care and love these children, to help them, and sometimes take them as our own. It is amazing to see how God works with them, how He can transform a child that was completely introvert, and turned into the most outgoing, kind person." She was obviously remembering a specific child, and neither man wanted to interrupt her. They were still impressed by what she and her husband had been doing for years apparently.

Suddenly, Ruth shook her head. "Oh, don't listen to my rambling, I could go on and on about our kids. I should probably go down and save dinner." The twinkling in her eyes was clearly visible when she winked at the two men. "Jethro and Jenny may have been able to find the salt, but if it actually made its way onto the food is debatable."

She turned, and went back down the stairs, calling over her shoulder that they would have dinner in ten minutes, providing Jethro had left something for her to save.

Oliver and Steven looked at each other for a moment, then quickly set about freshening up.

* * *

On the way back from church, Clint and Paul walked on either side of Nancy, linked together through their arms. Behind them, Nate and Beverly walked with Mattie's stroller, making sure not to be caught in the snowball-fight between Tippy and Raul that the boy had initiated.

Clint was just saying something, when suddenly something hit his hat from behind, causing it to fall towards the ground. Surprised, Clint stopped, and looked around to see who the perpetrator was.

"Oh my," Tippy said, looking wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the head lights. "Oh doctor Cassidy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I… I… I guess, I'm just a really bad shot, and…"

Clint shook his head amused, and Nancy quickly hid a smile.

"It's ok, Tippy, don't worry about it."

"Really?" Tippy asked, clearly relieved.

"Yeah, it's ok." The doctor wiped some of the residual white powder from his hair, and bent to pick up his hat.

The warning both Raul and Nancy shouted came too late for Tippy, as a snowball hit her on the shoulder. She shrieked, then turned around, and saw doctor Cassidy's wide grin.

Her eyes narrowed. "Ok, Mister, you're on!"

Raul cheered, and soon Tippy, Clint, Nate and Raul were all involved in the snowball-fight. Nancy leaned against her father as they slowly resumed their walk; the night had been rather tiring for her.

"That was a good service," Paul said. Nancy nodded. "Yeah." She looked sideways to look at her father's face. "You ok?"

"Yes," he replied, then returned her gaze. "Better than I've been in a while."

For now he kept it at that. He knew he would explain to his daughter what had happened tonight, but now was not the right time. Instead, he pulled her a little tighter against him, and smiled at her. Nancy smiled too. Her father would tell her when he was ready to tell it, and if he never told her, that would be fine too. As long as he was alright. The look on his face was one she had not seen in a long time – a look of peace. Yes, something happened in church tonight, but it was a good something, she was sure of that.

Remembering the other arm that had pulled her close earlier tonight, she looked towards the man whose arms she'd found comfort in more than once, taking joy in just watching him throwing snowballs with Raul. The look of love he sent Raul was so obvious, she had no doubt he loved the boy as if he had been his son. Suddenly, as if sensing her eyes, Clint looked up. The moment their eyes met, her breath was taken away by the love and delight she saw in his expression. A yell of Raul broke the moment though, and Clint's attention was drawn back to the snowball fight.

Nancy knew though, that she and Clint really needed to talk.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It wasn't long before both men returned back downstairs, the smell of food luring enough, especially after the long journey. Sure it was quite late in the evening to be eating dinner, but both men were famished.

Steven had tried calling Tippy, but she hadn't been home. Oliver at least managed to reach his wife, but the connection was terrible, and he could only hope that she had caught everything.

Meanwhile, Robert – or Bob, as they learnt – had arrived too, and even though the man who Oliver estimated to be in his late forties, had already had dinner, he was more than willing to join in with their late Christmas Eve meal.

As soon as everyone was seated around the kitchen table, the whole family closed their eyes, and Jethro said the blessing. Oliver had looked around a little uncomfortable, and had been surprised to see the big blue eyes of Jenny glued to his. While Jethro was asking God's blessing for the food, Jenny held up her small, folded hands, and indicated for Oliver to do the same, then pressed her eyes closed tightly, only opening one slightly to see if Oliver was following her example. When she saw that he had, she closed her eye again, and waited for the prayer to be over. Oliver opened his eyes after the word 'Amen', and found his eyes drawn back to the little girl. She looked at him seriously at first, then suddenly, her whole face transformed into a big smile. Oliver couldn't help but smile back, and unbeknownst to him, both Ruth and Jethro were pleasantly surprised by the exchange.

During the meal, the people got to know each other better, and somehow Oliver started to relax, despite the foreign environment, and the obviously religious people. Until the meal was finished.

"Jen-Jen, can you get my Bible please?" Jethro asked, and the girl hopped off her chair and disappeared to the living room, only to return with a big, heavy book, which she brought to the bus driver. He took it from her, and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Jen-Jen."

The little girl sat back down in her seat, obviously content at having done something right. Jethro pulled out his reading glasses, and put them on. Letting his gaze go around the table, looking at each of the occupants, he spoke. "Tonight it is Christmas Eve. We are too late for the Christmas service, but that does not mean we should forget about what it is about. I'll be reading the Christmas story from Luke."

Oliver knew he could not leave the room, it would be impolite, and he was sure he could live through the experience of a religious family reading a Bible story. After all, he put up with doctor Clint Cassidy for a couple of years already. He just hoped they wouldn't ask him to pray or something equally horrible.

Jethro though opened the large Bible, and quickly found the passage he was looking for. He read the story of how Jesus came to Earth, and how there was no room for Him except in a stable. Oliver knew the story, and didn't really care to hear it again, but he found himself listening closely anyway. After Jethro finished reading, he asked if Jenny had understood what the story was about. The girl thought for a moment.

"The people didn't have room in their houses, so baby Jesus was borned in a stable with the animals, and then angels came and sang to the shepherds, and kings came and gave baby Jesus presents," Jenny finished, then suddenly realized she had everyone's attention. Shyly, she looked at her lap.

"That's very good, Jen-Jen," Jethro praised the girl. She looked up, and beamed at the compliment. Then she looked at Oliver again. "If you don't un'erstand, Mr. Jethro knows everythin'."

Taken aback, Oliver didn't know what to say for a moment, but then quickly looked around the room, and chuckled embarrassed. "Hehe, ehm, that's ehm, that's good." He nodded, hoping the girl would leave it at that. Unfortunately for him, she didn't.

"_Do_ you un'erstand everythin'?" she asked curiously.

"Ehm, no, no, not everything," Oliver said.

"Then you should ask Mr. Jethro what you don't un'erstand," Jenny said decidedly.

Helplessly, Oliver looked at the old bus driver, hoping he would help him out. The bus driver however was looking at him, waiting patiently for any question the doctor might ask. Glancing around the table, Oliver found no help forthcoming from the other people either. With a sigh and another look at the face of the girl, Oliver quickly thought of a question, which he hoped would be answered soon, so that they could move on to another subject.

"Ehm, well, I've always wondered why, ehm, God would eh, send His Son as a baby. I mean, if God is so powerful, He could have just sent a grown man. Why go through the trouble of waiting till Jesus was old enough?" He felt a little self-conscious asking a question about religion to a table full of Christians, but when he met the gaze of the bus driver, he found no condemnation; only patience.

"That's a good question. I don't know the answer," Jenny's bright voice broke the air before anyone else even had a chance to reply. Ruth smiled, and caressed the young girl's hair.

"It is indeed a good question," Jethro confirmed, and almost unconsciously, Oliver relaxed a little. "It goes back to what Jesus came to Earth for. Do you know what He came to do, Jen-Jen?"

"Uhuh," the girl nodded. "He came to save us, 'cause we do bad things, 'nd God don't want us to do bad things, but He don't want to punish us too, 'cause then He hurts too, so Jesus… came and saved us." She trailed off for a moment, not sure where her argument had started, but finally deciding that she'd leave it at that.

"Very good. Jesus came to take our punishment. God loved us so much that He sent His Son to this world to save us, so we could be with God again," Jethro finished the argument Jenny had started.

Oliver was about to argue that that didn't answer his question, when he saw the bus driver wasn't finished yet.

"The reason He came to this world as a baby, is because in order to carry all of our sins – all of our punishment – He would have to become a human being, so He could understand all of our pains, joys, longings and needs. He had to become as vulnerable as a baby – in need of love, shelter and food – so He could truly understand us. _And so we could understand Him_. The only difference between Jesus and us, is that He was without sin."

Jethro could see that his answer had given the doctor something to think about, but he also saw the confused look of the little girl. "Jen-Jen, do you know the story of Lazarus?"

"Uhuh," the girl nodded. "Do you know that Jesus cried when He heard that Lazarus had died?"

Again a nod.

"He could have saved Lazarus. Jesus could have gone to Lazarus and healed him before he died. He didn't. And He cried, like anyone would when a close friend had died."

He saw the girl think. "But Jesus made Lazarus alive again," she said confused.

"Yes, He did. He made Lazarus alive again, and He knew He was going to when He cried."

"So why did He cry then?" Jenny asked, completely confused now.

"Because He was a human being, like the rest of us."

It slowly started to dawn on the little girl. "So that's like when Lizzy said that I couldn't understand what it was to live with only a daddy, but then I said I could, 'cause my mommy is in Heaven, and I also only live with daddy." Suddenly she trailed off, as she realized that she currently wasn't even living with her daddy, and Ruth's arm went around the little girl's shoulders.

"Yes, Jen-Jen," Jethro continued softly. "You know what it is like for Lizzy, because you have experience with living only with your daddy. Jesus came to Earth as a baby, so He could experience what living like a human being is like."

Oliver had watched the scene, and felt oddly touched by watching the little girl with this crisis-family. Bob had been quiet, and when Oliver looked at him, he could see that he was affected as well. Strangely enough though, the man's eyes did not hold only the traces of pain, they also held a measure of peace, and it was the latter Oliver did not understand. The doctor knew that Bob had lost his parents at a very young age, and that despite the warm, loving family he had found in the Turners, he'd still had to struggle through living without his own parents.

For a moment, Oliver was immensely grateful that he still had both of his parents, and that he'd never had to struggle through having only one parent. He was reminded of the young boy back at home, Raul Garcia, who had lost his only parent at the age of eight. His respect for both Raul and the Jackson family went up a notch as he realized in part what they went through.

So lost in thought was Oliver, that he didn't realize that Jenny had approached him, until the moment she grasped his hand. "I understand it a bit better now. Do you?" she asked. Her eyes spoke of a concern for him, a man she'd barely met, while her own pain was still visible in the barely-controlled tears.

"Yes, honey, I do too," Oliver said with a cracked voice. Suddenly the girl was in his arms, tightly ensconced in an embrace. She looked up at him, and said, "God's pretty smart, don't ya think?"

Oliver was unsure what to say – he needed more time to think all of this through. The past few minutes he'd been through an emotional roller coaster. And the funny thing was, it wasn't for himself – he'd felt so intensely for the people around this table, and those he knew back home – that he'd hardly had time to think of himself. The only person whose happiness he had ever really considered above that of his own, was his wife, Lynn. And even that could partly be led back to his own happiness, for if Lynn was happy, he could be happy. No, the pain he'd understood from these people who had lost their parents at an early age, did not bring him to the conclusion that God was 'pretty smart'. After all, if He was so powerful, then why did these things happen in the first place! An anger swept through him, but he kept it from showing, not wanting to hurt the little girl in his arms any further.

Instead of replying, he just hugged her tightly again. "I think you're a very smart girl," he said. She smiled brightly at him. Suddenly Oliver became aware again of the other people in the room, and he looked around a little uncomfortable.

Ruth, Jethro and Steven smiled at him, and Bob gave him a wink. "I think it's time we said grace," Jethro said gruffly.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Extra long chapter today! And the previous chapter was already longer than average. Hope you like it! And once again, if I'm uploading too fast, just let me know.

Chapter 14

Tippy reappeared from Nancy's bedroom, having grabbed a quick shower to warm up from getting all wet in the snowball fight. Clint had done the same in his apartment, but had promised to return again, since he'd be taking Tippy home.

Paul and Nancy had been sitting in the living room, talking about all kinds of things. Unconsciously, Nancy kept looking towards the door, her mind filled with thoughts of a certain doctor. She really wanted to talk to him, yet dreaded it at the same time.

"Nancy?" Paul asked for the second time, gaining his daughter's attention again. He and Tippy shared a look, and Tippy grinned broadly.

"Hmmm?"

"I said I'll be going home now."

"Oh, already?"

Paul raised an eyebrow and Nancy looked at the clock. As soon as she realized what time it was, she blushed. Just then Clint reappeared.

"Well Tippy, I'm ready if you are."

Tippy nodded and rose. "I can take a cab too. You don't have to drive just for me…" She had watched her two friends the whole evening, and knew that something had somehow changed. They needed to talk, the sooner the better.

"It's no trouble at all," Clint waved away the objection.

"I could drop you off," Paul interrupted. Towards Clint he added, "That way you don't have to de-ice your car, and I'm driving home anyway. It's no problem to take a small detour." Tippy immediately agreed. "That would be great!" She picked up her bag, and gave both Nancy and Clint a hug. "Thank you both for the wonderful evening, and I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye now."

Paul gave his daughter a kiss, and gave Clint a slap on the shoulder, and then both Tippy and Paul were gone. With a slightly bewildered look, Clint looked at Nancy. "What just happened?"

Nancy laughed. "I think my dad and Tippy just ganged up on you."

At the sight of Nancy laughing, an amused look spread on Clint's face. "Looks that way." For a moment they held each other's eyes. Then Clint shrugged, and looked around. "Well, I suppose I should be heading back to my apartment then," he said.

"Don't you want something to drink before you leave?" Nancy asked, almost pleaded. Clint took in her appearance, wondering if the doctor in him would think it wise, whereas the man in love was overjoyed at the idea of spending more time with Nancy.

"Well, if you're not too tired…?"

"I'm not too tired," Nancy said, indicating for Clint to take a seat.

"Really? You look a bit tired – _which_," he added, seeing Nancy about to interrupt, "is not surprising, after a day like this, especially when you're not in tip-top shape."

He was standing close now. "You're not running a fever again, are you?" Clint asked concerned.

"No, I'm not," Nancy denied. "I was a little tired, but not so much anymore, and you are the last person who could make me tired by just being here. Besides, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok," Clint conceded, happy he could enjoy Nancy's company without feeling guilty for keeping her from resting. "The minute you're feeling tired though, you're off to bed, understood?" he added with a warning smile.

"Got it," Nancy agreed, having achieved victory. "Now sit down while I get us something to drink." She gave Clint a small push towards the couch, where he sat down chuckling. "I'm going, I'm going."

Soon they were both sitting on the couch, sipping their mugs of hot chocolate. For a couple of minutes, they just enjoyed each other's presence, until Clint broke the silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Nancy hesitated. "Two things actually."

Clint waited. Nancy wasn't sure how to bring up The topic, so went with the other, less personal one, first. "Did you notice a… change in my dad tonight? I mean, after the service?"

Clint regarded her for a moment, thinking back. "Yeah. It looked like he'd had a good talk with the Man upstairs." Nancy nodded.

"It never really occurred to me until tonight that this was the first time in ages that I've seen my father cry." She paused for a moment, memories and emotions warring for attention. Clint gently grasped her hand, and she found comfort and strength in that small act. "I mean, I don't think I've ever seen him cry. Not until tonight. Not even when my mom left us. Not even when my mom died…"

The statement brought such an unexpected flood of emotion that for a few minutes Nancy felt unable to continue. Clint drew her in for a hug, and Nancy readily accepted the comfort offered by his arms.

"Nancy," he said quietly after a while. "You know that some people just don't like to show their emotions, especially pain or sadness… and especially men," he added with a self-depreciating smile. "It's quite possible that your father did cry, in private. That's not what's bothering you though, is it?"

Nancy pulled back a little. "I guess not… I mean, I know all this, and I'm fine with that… most of the time. I'm just… I don't know…"

Clint waited again. "I suppose it just hit me that this is the first time I've seen my father pray with such passion," Nancy said softly after a while. Clint nodded in understanding. "My parents gave me a Christian upbringing. Even after my mom left, my father continued to teach me about the importance of having Jesus in your life, as your personal Saviour. I have the feeling that somewhere along the line, while I was growing in my personal relationship with Christ, that my dad had been slowly growing apart from Him… I never noticed. Tonight when I saw Dad pray, cry and laugh at the same time, I think he found his way back. And I never realized he was lost." The last sentence was no more than a whisper, but it carried all the guilt she felt at not having realized that her father had needed finding his way back to Christ.

Clint continued holding her close. "Nancy. You've been living on your own for years now. You don't see your dad every day anymore. You can't be sure that he was really lost. If it's true though, then, like you said, he's the one who's played a vital role in your own journey to Jesus. You had no reason to suspect any of it. Prayer is a personal thing. It should be. So, don't feel guilty for not having noticed if you're father had lost sight of Our Father. What's important to realize is this: that he's found Jesus again. Nancy, once you've given God your heart, given Him control over your life, He's not letting go of you. There are times when we still try to do things our own way, but He'll draw us back eventually."

Nancy gave Clint a watery smile, and put her head back on his shoulder. "Thanks, Clint. You always know just what to say."

Clint kept silent, just keeping his hand on her shoulder. After a while, Nancy had been able to sort things out with respect to her father, and she started to realize how close she and Clint were. Nothing strange there, they had comforted each other before. It just turned her thoughts in the direction of the second subject she wanted to discuss with him, which was exactly that: their closeness.

"Clint?" she started, lifting up her head once again. Although she was reluctant to get out of the comforting embrace, she wanted to be able to see his eyes when she talked about what she wanted to talk about. She looked up into his steady gaze, and drew strength from it. "About that second thing… the past few days made me realize something."

Just then there was a knock on the door, which was totally unexpected for both Nancy and Clint, who had been completely focused on each other. Willing whoever it was away, Nancy nonetheless realized that the moment had passed, and with a frustrated sigh, she rose to open the door.

Despite being rather frustrated himself, Clint couldn't help but be slightly amused at Nancy's agitation. He quietly suspected it wasn't just frustration speaking, but also exhaustion, so he hoped whoever it was, would be quick in leaving again so he could try and get Nancy to go to sleep. Seeing Nancy ready her sharp tongue to tear into whoever was brave enough to interrupt her, he quipped, "Easy, Zorro, they may not have brought their swords."

Nancy burst out laughing at the unexpected joke, and sent Clint a dazzling smile. "I've got a spare…" she said with a wink, causing Clint to grin. Then Nancy turned back around to open the door.

Neither could be more surprised to see Tippy and Paul standing sheepishly on the other side of the door. As it turned out, Paul's truck had given out before they had well and truly left, the few cabs that had driven past had been taken, and it was too far to walk home for both of them. Besides, the snow had started falling down harder and harder, and was now nearing storm-proportions.

They quickly decided that Paul would sleep in Clint's apartment and that Tippy would stay with Nancy. Nancy and Clint's eyes met, and Clint promised with his eyes that they would talk tomorrow.

Tippy had watched the exchange between Nancy and Clint. She may be oblivious to some things, but she was a sensitive woman, and right now, she felt a frustration, just under the surface. She had so hoped the two of them would talk when Paul and she had left them earlier. Then again, maybe they had, and that's why they were frustrated…?

For a few moments, while Nancy was getting some blankets and some pyjamas for Tippy, the Westbury-clinic-receptionist pondered whether or not to interfere, and then decided she had stood by the sidelines for long enough. Right now, the country doctor was out of reach, but Nancy was all hers.

She had drawn out her battle plans by the time Nancy returned – being married to an Army Major rubbed off on you after a while – but the wind was taken out of her sails almost as soon as her friend entered the room again.

Nancy looked tired, and Tippy was reminded that it wasn't for no reason that she had been home for almost three days now. Nancy handed her the sheets. "Here you go."

Tippy took them. "Thank you, also for letting me stay."

Nancy gave her a tired, yet genuine smile. "It's fine. It's what friends are for."

Tippy returned the smile, then asked, "Nancy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look so tired… and sad," Tippy added softly. At first Nancy wanted to deny it, but when she looked into the concerned eyes of her friend, she found she couldn't.

"Oh, nothing important really," she sighed, and sank down on the couch. Tippy followed, putting the blankets on the chair. There, she waited for Nancy to continue. She didn't have to wait long. "It's just that… well…I'm in love with Clint," Nancy finally blurted out. Tippy was slightly taken aback by the admission; not because of the admission itself, for that was something she had known for a while, no, it was because of the suddenness with which her friend admitted it.

"That's not exactly a problem is it?" Tippy asked with a smile. "I can think of worse people to fall in love with…"

It didn't elicit the smile she had hoped, but at least it got Nancy to continue.

"No, it's not a problem. It's just that I seem to have trouble telling him! On the one hand, I've only truly admitted it to myself for a few days – it was yesterday in fact – when on the other hand, I know I've been in love with Clint for years, and I want to let him know. Especially after…"

She trailed off. "After?" Tippy prompted.

"After the looks he's been given me tonight, I'd almost think he… might also feel something towards me."

Tippy raised her eyebrows. "That's an understatement!" she blurted out. At Nancy's surprised look, she continued. "That man is head over heels in love with you. And like you, has been for ages."

"You think?" Nancy asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure," Tippy confirmed. "The moment you walk into the room, his attention is on you, his face lights up. When you went out with Richard Black, there was a reason why nobody believed his instincts with respect to Richard. We were all very aware that he was in love with you then, and we wrote it down to jealousy that he was not Richard's best friend. Of course we later found out he was right, but I still believe it wasn't just because he'd had a…a…a funny feeling about him."

Nancy cringed inwardly at the reminder of Richard. That hadn't been one of her best moments. And that lunch when she had implied that Clint was just a dumb man from the country side… she could still hear her own voice as she had spoken those words. _"So the country boy is telling _me_ how to deal with smooth city-slickers. What's wrong with this picture?"_ She'd felt insulted, and her temper had gotten the best of her. At least they had talked it out, and he had forgiven her. Taking a step back, she tried to look at Clint through the eyes of their co-workers. Yes, she now remembered all the disappointed looks she'd seen in his eyes whenever she mentioned Richard, but which she had subconsciously chosen to ignore back then.

Ok, so perhaps Tippy did have a point. After all, hadn't Nellie also told her that Clint was doing more for her than he'd do for just any patient. And for Clint Cassidy, that was saying something indeed. Nancy remembered thinking about Clint almost continuously the past few days, missing him when he wasn't there, and revelling in his presence when he was. So she hadn't just been imagining those looks Clint had given her. She had put it down to her admittance to being in love with him; that she had been searching for clues that there was even just a slight chance that he was feeling something similar for her.

Her heart jumped with joy as she realised that there was more than just a slight chance… The talk she had had this afternoon with Clint, when he had told her about his father. She had sensed then that he was confiding in her. If her intuition was right, he had never told that particular story before… to anyone. More and more moments flashed before her eyes. Yes, she found that Tippy might just be right. She just needed to hear Clint say the words, but so far – his actions spoke louder than his words, and those actions were telling her, Clint thought of her as more than just a friend.

More than ever she wanted to talk to him, but it was now in the middle of the night. With a grin, she realised it wouldn't be the first time she'd come talk to him in the middle of the night about something, but she couldn't do that this time. For one thing, her father was also sleeping in that apartment, and for another, Tippy was still sitting on the couch next to her.

Speaking of whom… She looked at the other woman. "Thank you, Tippy. You're right."

Tippy smiled in satisfaction. She'd seen the emotions and thoughts fly over Nancy's face, and knew that her two friends would be having a very serious talk soon. And she'd personally make sure no one would interrupt them again!

They said goodnight, and while Tippy made herself comfortable on the couch, Nancy went to her own bed – Tippy had firmly declined the usage of Nancy's bed, saying Nancy needed it more. Once in the solitude of her bedroom, Nancy thought of everything that had happened today, and prayed.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Ah, finally, Christmas day has begun! Well, in this story anyway.

Thanks for the review Trinitystargazer3! I'm so glad you loved that chapter! It definitely is one of my own favourites too. Oooh... your own Doc story! I'm bouncing now! Am looking forward to reading it when you get around to posting it! :D

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 15  
Christmas Day

There was a soft knock on the door, and Steven looked up. He had already dressed quietly, so as not to wake up the doctor, who was still fast asleep. "Merry Christmas," Ruth said quietly, her smiling eyes looking up at him. "Merry Christmas," Steven replied. After a whispered conversation with Ruth, they closed the door again, and Steven went over to the other small bed to wake doctor Crane.

As soon as the doctor was getting ready too, Steven went downstairs, where he was greeted by the elderly couple. It was still rather early, but Jethro and Ruth did not seem to mind being up early. When asked, they told him that they were early risers, and this was a normal time for them to be up. Besides, it being Christmas morning, they doubted Jenny would stay in bed for a long time anyway. Steven grinned. Yes, he agreed with that assessment, although, it had been rather late last night.

"What would you like with your breakfast? A cup of coffee perhaps?" Ruth asked, as she filled a mug for Jethro. Steven gladly accepted. After a while, he asked if it was possible if he could use their phone for a moment to see if his wife was home by now.

"Sure, go ahead," Jethro said. Steven rose, and went to the living room. He hoped he would reach her this morning. He was rather anxious to hear her voice again, and so far, for the past few days, either the connections had been terrible or she hadn't been home. At least this time the phone rang. Unfortunately, no one answered, despite it being so early. Perhaps she had gone to stay at a friend's place? He had half a mind to call Nancy, but he didn't know her number, so he thought he should perhaps try doctor Cassidy. He was also an early riser, was he not? At least the country doctor wouldn't mind if he would wake him, and it would set Steven's mind at ease at least if someone in New York could try and get a hold of his wife. Dialling the number, he waited for his friend's voice. The phone had just rang twice, when the call ended abruptly, and a tin voice, with which Steven was now quite familiar, informed him that this service was currently not available.

Frustrated, Steven returned to the kitchen. He would have to try again later. At least he would soon be in New York himself. Perhaps by that time, Tippy would be home.

"Managed to reach her?" Jethro asked, as Steven sat down at the table again. He greeted Oliver, who had found his way to the table and the coffee now too.

"No, she did not pick up at home, and when I tried calling a friend, the line went dead," Steven said, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. Ruth put a steaming mug of coffee in front of him, and patted him on the hand. "Don't you worry now, I heard on the radio that it's bad weather all 'round. Last night it's been snowing quite a bit. Perhaps your wife stayed over at someone else's place?"

"Yes, that is what I was hoping for. I suppose I will find out when we are back in New York."

Oliver regarded Steven for a moment, and felt a twinge of sympathy for the military man. He had been separated from his wife for months, and now he could not even get in touch with her via the phone. He himself had been glad he had been able to reach Lynn last night, and he had only been apart from her for a few days.

"What time did you say the train was leaving?" Oliver asked, changing the subject slightly.

Jethro looked at the clock. "In forty-five minutes."

"Just enough time for a good breakfast," Ruth said decisively, planting a full plate before each of the two travellers. Jethro too had a plate in front of him. Just as they were about to start, they heard someone stumbling down the stairs. The running footsteps stopped right outside the door, and the small head of the young girl peered inside. Upon seeing no new strangers, she skipped inside. "Hi!" she greeted everyone cheerfully, going over to Ruth and Jethro to give each of them a kiss.

"Good morning, Jenny."

The girl sat down next to Ruth again, opposite Oliver. She also received a plate with breakfast. Jethro nodded approvingly, and indicated for a moment of silence, in which he said grace, also thanking for this day during which they remembered that God had sent His Son to the world to save them. After the prayer, conversation flowed easily, but soon came the moment that Steven and Oliver had to leave.

Jenny looked at Oliver tearfully. "Do you have to go?"

Seldom had a child touched him in his heart as this young girl had touched Oliver these past twelve hours. The gruff doctor crouched down so he and Jenny were at the same eye-level. "Yes, honey, my wife is back at home, and I really want to see her again. Steven wants to go see his wife too," he said with a nod towards the military man, who nodded.

Jenny thought about that for a moment. She could understand that the wives of the two men didn't want to be alone. It was no fun being alone. But she had grown fond of the two men, even though they had just met the night before. With a sad face, Jenny gave in. Then she fell into Oliver's arms and put her arms around his neck. "Then I'll ask Jesus if He can bring you to your family soon, so they're not alone."

"Thank you, Jenny," Oliver said, after he had swallowed a few times. Jethro, silently touched by the scene as well, put his hand on the girl's head, took his wife's hand, who silently took Steven's. Steven, having an inkling of what was about to happen, put his hand on Oliver's shoulder, even as he still held onto Jenny. Before Oliver knew what was happening, Jethro once more prayed.

"Dear Lord, thank You for the blessings You've given us. In particular we thank You that You've brought Major Doss and doctor Crane in our midst, that we could have a good celebration last night. Lord, we want to ask Your blessing for this day, and ask that You bring these two men safely home to their wives and family. Thank You, that, though we may be separated from our loved ones, we may know that You are always near. Amen."

Once more, Oliver was at a loss for words. And he thought doctor Cassidy was religious! Looking up, he saw the peace that had settled upon the faces around him. Even Jenny's face was beaming up at him. It unsettled him a little, but he tried to shake it off. They needed to hurry if they were to catch the train.

They said goodbye to Bob, who had come downstairs, just as the two men were about to leave the house, and Jenny and Ruth waved them off, while Jethro brought them to the train station. Ruth had quickly pushed a small bag into Steven's hands, and the military man had thanked her for everything.

At the train station, they just had time to buy a ticket, before they had to board. They thanked Jethro once again, and the old bus driver nodded. "'t Was our pleasure."

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I was going to be away the whole day today and part of tomorrow... but because of rather heavy snowfall, I ended up staying at home after all. So, you end up getting another chapter to read too. Enjoy!

Chapter 16

The sound of his cell phone woke him up, and Clint reached for the offending item. Just in time, he remembered he was lying on the couch, a realization that saved him from landing in a heap on the floor. Quickly, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked, his voice still rough from having just woken up. Surprised, he looked at the screen, because all he heard was a no-connection tone. The number that had dialled was not familiar, and judging from the first few numbers, was not even from within New York. Must have been a wrong number.

A look at the time informed him that he had overslept. Usually he would have been up for half an hour already. He supposed it was because it had taken a while for him to fall asleep. Not only was the couch not as comfortable as his bed, he had also been thinking a lot. About the conversation Nancy and he had had about the man now occupying his bed. But mostly about the man's daughter.

It had been yesterday evening when he had fully realised he was in love with Nancy, but if he looked back over the past days, he could see there had been a subtle change in their relationship even before he had realised it. He remembered crouching down by Nancy's sleeping form, and feeling the powerful protective wave go through him. He had enjoyed their banter, but had also enjoyed taking care of the nurse. It had been sort of like an extension of their existing relationship. They already took care of each other emotionally, although he had never recognised it on a conscious level before.

Last night, he had wondered if Nancy felt the same about him. The subsequent events had seemed to support that she did. He wondered what she had been wanting to ask him about last night, before Tippy and Paul had stood on the doorstep. Well, wondering wasn't going to get him any further. Time to get up.

He quickly got dressed, making sure not to disturb the other man. Then he sat down at the table, and opened his Bible. He continued reading where he had left off yesterday, and prayed, thanking God for the many blessings He'd given. He went down his mental praying list, starting with Doc Johanson and Dottie, all the way through to the people at Westbury, including Oliver Crane. He ended up at Nancy. He prayed for her health, for her relationship with Paul, the feelings of guilt she may still have regarding her father, even after their talk. He also prayed for Paul.

Then he laid bare his soul, not knowing where to go from here with Nancy. He knew that he loved Nancy, inside and out, and he knew where he wanted their relationship to go. The question was, if she indeed returned these feelings, and if his plans and desires were according to God's. If it was not meant to be, he knew his heart would break – but he'd trust in God to help him put it back together. He fervently hoped though that God had brought him to New York for more than one reason. Knowing he had one of the strongest bonds with Nancy that anyone could have with another person on Earth, he was sure God had guided both of them. Clint needed confirmation though. He'd had his heart broken before; even though Samantha and he would not have worked out, he'd loved her nonetheless, even though the bond they had had, didn't even come close to what he had with Nancy now.

So Clint prayed for a sign, if God could show him what to do, but most of all to align his heart's desires with those of God.

Eventually, Clint opened his eyes again. He hadn't noticed that Paul had woken up and had seen him praying. The older man had retreated and quietly freshened up, and started his morning with prayer too. When he heard the sounds of someone rummaging around in the kitchen, he stepped into the living room.

"Morning Clint," Paul greeted the other man.

"Good mornin', Paul," Clint replied cheerfully. "Merry Christmas, want a coffee?"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Clint, and yes, that would be great," Paul agreed chuckling. Since it was still early, and they doubted the two women would be up yet, they had breakfast together. They talked about some projects Paul had been thinking about, such as redesigning the store, and they discussed plumber-horrors both had seen in various houses. Paul's plumber background, and Clint's experiences in the country-side, where Doc Johanson and he did the 'small' things themselves, made sure they had enough anecdotes to share.

When Clint sat down again, after having gotten them both a refill, Paul looked at his hands first, then looked up at the other man. "Could we talk?" he asked.

Clint, a little surprised, nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, sure."

Paul waited for a few seconds, wondering how best to explain. "Last night in church, the preacher's parting words got to me. For years I'd been feeling lonely, and without really realising it, I blamed Elaine, because she had left me, and to a certain extent Nancy, because she had gone to live by herself." Paul looked at the doctor, who sat waiting patiently, knowing there was more. Seeing no condemning expression in the younger man's eyes, Paul continued, wondering what the man would think of the next part. "Yesterday, during dinner, I started noticing something… there was something going on between you and my daughter."

This time he saw Clint shift a little, but still the other man said nothing, so Paul went on. "I realised how close the two of you have become, and then I started… resenting _you_ for spending so much time with my daughter, which meant she didn't spend it with me, and for what is no doubt coming. The two of you are about to make that next step in your relationship." Paul closely regarded Clint, and he could see the shock that came into Clint's eyes. Paul grinned. "You two may have been blind, but I'm not. Well, in other ways, I am, but on this I'm very clear."

Clint didn't smile. He was shocked the man had seen where he and Nancy stood, even if he had hardly recognised it himself. What was on the fore of his mind now though was, what was Paul going to say now?

"Make no mistake, even though I like you, I resented you at that very moment, because it would no doubt mean that I'd see my daughter even less, and I'd be even lonelier than before." His eyes went back to his hands. "It's not something I'm proud of, Clint."

For a moment, he didn't continue, and Clint spoke up softly. "It's a natural reaction, Paul."

Paul chuckled, his own bitterness forgotten for a moment. "You're not denying that something's happening between you and Nancy then, are you?"

Their eyes held each other, and Paul wondered what the other man would say. "No, I'm not denying that," Clint said calmly. "The past few days, something's been changing in our relationship, but it was so subtle that I didn't realise it immediately. Come to think of it, it started long before that. It's just that yesterday I was over at Nancy's and suddenly my mind connected the dots, and spelled it out to me." His eyes bored into Paul's, almost defying him to get between Nancy and him. "I'm in love with your daughter, Paul. Have been for a long time, and hope and plan to be for the rest of my life."

If Paul had had any doubt about the depth to which Clint's feelings ran, those doubts would now have been thoroughly erased as he looked into the eyes of the other man. Paul nodded. "Good."

For a moment, neither man spoke. Then Clint referred back to what Paul had said earlier, "Do you now resent me again?"

Paul grinned. "No. You see, Clint, it was in church last night that the Lord grabbed me, and showed me that it wasn't Elaine's company, nor Nancy's company that I should have been longing for. That wasn't what caused my loneliness, and therefore I shouldn't resent Elaine, Nancy, or you." The conversation turned back to its initial starting point. "The loneliness was caused by me."

The mirth had left Paul's eyes, and Clint could see just how deeply the realisation of last night had affected him. "It was because I had wanted the loneliness to be compensated for on my terms, and I lost sight of God's faithfulness. I no longer sought God's companionship, which of course made it only worse. I was well and truly lost."

Paul looked Clint straight in the eyes.

"Yesterday's sermon was my wake-up call. What you and Nancy witnessed yesterday was my first real prayer to God in years. I poured it all out. And you know what, Clint?" Paul asked rhetorically, as a gleam entered his eyes. Clint absentmindedly thought that Nancy had been right about her suspicion. "God really is faithful! All those years that I thought I could do it on my own, He was watching me, and was gently guiding me back to the point where I would realise what I was doing. He never let me go! Can you believe that, Clint?" By now, Paul was in tears again, overcome by emotions, as he still had trouble believing it himself.

"I, this pathetic piece of a human being, who lost sight of God's immense presence, I was still worth enough in God's eyes to be reprimanded and drawn back…" He shook his head. "It's too much, Clint. I'm not worth it."

"Paul. That's just the point," Clint pointed out gently. "You are right, we are not worthy of His grace, but in His eyes, we are precious. He sent His only begotten Son to this world, to die for us on the cross, to pay for our sins, so that we can return to Him. And He welcomes us back with open arms."

"I know that, I know, but…"

"No but, Paul. Do you think the prodigal son was worth any less in his father's eyes than the son who stayed home with his father? You can go read the story in Luke 15 again, but I'll tell you, it was for the son who returned home that a feast was prepared. You don't do that for someone you don't think is worth it."

This stopped Paul short. For a long moment, neither man spoke, and Clint allowed the older man to sort out his thoughts. He sent up a quick prayer for this man who had gone through a deep valley, but who was now on his way back up the mountain.

"Thank you," Paul said eventually. Clint just nodded. Silently he thanked the Lord for giving him the words. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Then Paul spoke up again, his voice calm. "The point of what I wanted to say was that… you'd better make sure you love my daughter enough so that you'll never have to go through that valley of loneliness."

Clint was slightly taken aback, and didn't know how to respond, when Paul continued with a self-depreciating laugh, "But I have the feeling that even _if_ it would get that far, which I highly doubt, you would remember that God never leaves you. And _if_ it does get that far, I'll be sure to remind the both of you!"

Clint started grinning, then suddenly froze. He gave the older man a strange look. "Sounds like you're pretty sure of where Nancy and I are heading in our relationship."

"You told me you were going to love my daughter for the rest of you life. You weren't planning on doing so from afar, were you?" Paul said gruffly.

The country doctor shook his head. "Not if I have a say in it. But Paul… we… I… Nancy and I haven't even talked about any of this yet."

"Just what were the two of you talking about then before Tippy and I knocked on the door last night?" Paul asked exasperated. Clint actually turned slightly red. He couldn't very well tell Paul they'd been talking about him, now could he? Instead he said, "I've been wanting to talk to Nancy about my feelings for her yesterday the whole evening, but people kept interrupting." Clint sounded a bit frustrated.

For a moment Paul just looked at the younger man, seeing his frustration, and he burst out laughing. "That's just so you. You've been in love with her for years you said? And when you finally want to tell her, want to actually do something about it, you're not getting the chance?"

"It's not funny, Paul," Clint said, although he couldn't help but be infected by the older man's laugh. It was good to see him this happy. Even if it was at his expense. "One might actually think that it's not meant to be…" Clint added, although he most certainly didn't believe that. Or didn't want to believe it?

Trying to reign in his amusement, Paul took pity on the younger man. "Clint, I've watched you take care of my daughter since the first months you were in New York. I've watched you two grow closer and closer. It is not without grounds I considered you a 'threat' for my companionship," Paul added with a wink. Turning serious again, he said, "If I was ever convinced that two people belong together, it is about you and Nancy. And coming from the father of the woman in question, I'd say that has got to count for something."

He took a calm look at the younger man sitting across from him. "Clint, I can tell you all kinds of things, ask you all kinds of things, and it would not matter, because even though you and Nancy belong together in my opinion, it is not my opinion that ultimately matters. You and Nancy need to figure that out together. I only want to know one thing: do you love her?"

"Yes," Clint said sincerely.

"In that case, I think you need to go have a talk with her," Paul said with a grin.

The country doctor shook his head in amusement. The Lord had sure been prompt with His sign. He had just started his day with another emotional roller coaster. Taking a look at the clock, he saw it was still too early to go to the other apartment. With a disappointed sigh, he resigned himself to waiting.

Paul saw his impatience, and smiled. This morning had turned out to be quite demanding of both of them. Suddenly he saw clearly God's hand had guided them, even just now: they had both been struggling with different issues, and they had helped each other out. Amazed, Paul shook his head.

The two men caught each other's gaze, and without words, they knew they had been thinking the same thing. No prompting was necessary, as they both bowed their heads and thanked and praised the Lord.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The two men sat across from each other in the train. Steven was facing the way they were going, while Oliver looked back at what they had already passed. It suited Steven, as he was looking forward to arriving in New York and being reunited with his wife. Oh, how he had missed her during the last two months, and especially the past few days, as he had tried to reach her before Christmas even though his unit had not been due home for another week at least. Still, he had made every effort to be with her.

It would be their first Christmas together, and they had already had a rushed wedding because of his deployment. He wouldn't let this special Christmas pass by with the two of them apart because of a logistics issue. He had made every effort to reach an airfield from where he could hitch a ride with an Air Force freight plane. He had travelled almost the whole time, catching a few hours of sleep whenever he could. He had intended to take a commercial flight to New York as the last leg of the trip, but then the snow had put a stop to that.

It had surprised him to find doctor Crane at that airport as well, and when the plan had occurred to them to take the helicopter, he had naturally volunteered to take the doctor with them. Not that they were the best of buddies, but they did occasionally talk to each other when they happened to be in the same room. To converse for the whole trip home, however, was not something that came naturally to either of them. They were convenient though unexpected travelling partners, but did not bother each other beyond that.

However, what had happened at the Turner family's house had caused Steven to take more of an interest in the doctor. He had never really paused to think about the doctor's faith, or lack thereof, but last night's events around the kitchen table had confronted him with it in a way he could not deny. He remembered the way the Turners had taken them in when no hotel had been available. With a lopsided grin he was reminded of the fact that Jesus had been born in a barn, because no place had been available in the hotels.

That wasn't what stood out the most about last night though. When Jenny, that young girl, had suddenly focused her attention on the doctor, and had asked him if he had understood everything in the Christmas story, the New York doctor had gotten a deer-in-the-headlights-look in his eyes. Instead of helping the man out of that somewhat embarrassing position – embarrassing at least if you didn't believe – all the adults had waited for his reply. Why the girl had singled the doctor out and had not asked Steven, he didn't know, but fact was, she had singled out the one person in that household who probably understood the least of the whole Christian faith. Even Jenny, with her few years, understood so much more of God's divine plan than the doctor who had lived through quite some more years than she had.

Significant had been the moment where Jenny had said, "God's pretty smart, don't ya think?". Steven had recognised a particular look in the doctor's eyes. He'd recognised it for he had gone through a phase during which he'd asked himself that same question. The question which was a question everyone asked him- or herself at some point. If God existed, why did so many bad things happen?

He himself had found his answers through reading the Bible, but he wondered if the doctor would even contemplate the idea of reading God's word.

"What are you looking at?" Oliver's voice suddenly interrupted the silence. It didn't come out quite as scathing as it would normally have come out, but it still conveyed the annoyance Oliver felt at being scrutinized.

"I was just thinking about what happened at the Turners."

"About 'what happened'?" Oliver questioned slightly on the defensive side.

"Yes. I am very impressed at their open hearts, for both adults and children," Steven replied, not in the least intimidated by Oliver's tone. He'd survived boot camp, and had had enough superiors and subordinates communicate both their likes and dislikes through intonation to be able to ignore it.

"I would think that the young girl, Jenny, has touched a chord even with you," Steven observed, hoping to draw some response out of the closed-mouthed doctor.

Oliver pursed his lips, but didn't reply just yet. Suddenly he burst out. "I don't understand those folks! How can they be so full of the love of an almighty God Who allows them to go through so much pain and suffering?"

"Bad things happen, doctor Crane, but it is not because God causes them. We can never fully grasp just how God can mould certain events – good and bad – in a way that they work for the good. Yet He does! He takes those events and moulds us to become the person He wants us to be. We so often ask if our difficulties can just be removed, yet that is the wrong thing to be asking. We should be asking God to help us _through_ those experiences and use them for the better."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Oliver snorted, glaring at the military officer across from him. "That doesn't explain why He allows them to happen. If He really exists, He could have stopped them from happening!"

Steven shook his head, wondering how he could get through to the man. Then he realized he was going about it the wrong way… he should not try it by himself… He said a quick prayer in his thoughts.

"You know what makes us different from animals, Oliver?" he asked after a couple of moments. "We've got our own free will; animals only have instinct."

Oliver's eyebrows rose, and annoyed he asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You asked why God does not stop things that hurt us from happening. I'm telling you, we chose for it."

"Oh please!" Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the story of Adam and Eve," Steven continued. "Just think about it – God created us with a free will. We could either choose to be with Him, or without Him. When Adam and Eve did what God had forbidden them to do, they effectively separated themselves from God. If God had stopped them, or had not even planted that tree, there would have been no choice to make."

"So you're saying we brought it all down on ourselves," Oliver said, his sarcastic tone impossible to miss.

"The Devil certainly had something to do with it; but in the end, we all have to make our own choice. Jenny seems to have made hers, as did the rest of the Turners… and I."

For a moment, Steven's mind drifted off as he remembered the moment he gave his heart to Jesus. He'd seen a lot of ugly things in the military, and he certainly didn't understand everything, but he knew that he was safe in God's hands. There was of course always the possibility that he would not survive an assignment, but his soul was secure with God.

Oliver regarded the military officer for a moment, seeing he was lost in his thoughts. He contemplated the words the man had just spoken. Could there be truth to them? But then he shook his head again. That just seemed so far-fetched. No, he couldn't believe that. But what if…?

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** There's a lot of snow here, so I can quite vividly imagine the circumstances in this story. Hope you're all safe and sound! Enjoy this chapter. I think you will...

Chapter 18

The sun was up, which at this time of the year meant that she had slept late. It was becoming something of a habit, Nancy thought frustrated. Not that she was an early riser per se, she did not like to waste her time either by staying in bed for half of the day. Ok, so it wasn't quite _that_ late yet, but she was fairly sure she could expect her father and Clint to be knocking on the door any time now.

Her mind went over what all had happened the past few days, most notably last night, and the once again interrupted talk with Clint. Today was a new day however, and she was determined that today she'd have that uninterrupted talk with the man with whom she'd fallen in love.

As she got out of bed, she realized with satisfaction that she felt much better than she'd been feeling over the past couple of days. Quickly she got dressed, wondering whether Tippy was up already. Walking into the living room, she found Tippy just disentangling herself from the blanket. Soon both women were dressed and about to set things up at the table for breakfast.

"I think Dad and Clint will have had breakfast already, them being early risers," Nancy said, when Tippy asked for how many people she should set the table. "If they haven't, it's easy enough to set an extra two plates," she added. Tippy nodded, just as there was a knock on the door. "I've got the feeling that's them," Tippy said as Nancy headed over to the door. Nancy grinned. "I'll be surprised if it's someone else," she said.

Indeed, the moment she opened the door, she was enveloped in a bear hug, a resounding kiss on both her cheeks, and a "Merry Christmas!", all from one man: "Dad!" Nancy exclaimed in surprise. Then she smiled, and returned the hug and the greeting. Paul grinned and moved on to wish Tippy a Merry Christmas too, leaving Clint at the door.

"Hey Nancy," Clint said gently – almost shyly.

"Hey!" Nancy responded cheerfully, glad to see him, feeling her heart jump up in joy. Nancy moved in for a hug, and was pleasantly surprised when in addition to his strong arms embracing her, he also gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas," Clint said softly as their eyes met.

Immediately, Nancy felt that jolt going through her. She loved this man. With a start, she realized that what she'd deduced last night, she now read in his eyes. It took her breath away. She didn't know how long they'd been gazing at each other, when slowly she heard the voices of her father and Tippy seep into her awareness again. Clint blinked, and dragged his eyes away, towards the receptionist and the other man, as if seeing them for the first time. Then he brought his gaze back to Nancy, and said, "Last night, you said there were two things you wanted to talk about… we never got to the second part, and… well, I've got something I'd like to… discuss too…" He paused for a moment, as if to gauge her mood. "How about we move on up to the roof?"

Nancy couldn't believe her ears. She'd been planning to talk to him sometime today, but hadn't expected the opportunity to come almost right after he'd walked in. She nodded firmly. "Yes, that's a good idea."

"Ok, how about you get your coat, and I'll quickly say hi to Tippy," Clint suggested. Again, Nancy nodded. The roof may be a good place to talk privately, but at this time of the year, it wasn't the warmest place to be. Perhaps she should also put on an extra sweater. As they left the apartment, both Clint and Nancy were oblivious to the grins on the faces of Tippy and Paul. Within minutes, they walked up towards the roof, Clint having picked up his own coat too.

As they got there, Nancy regarded Clint, wondering what had gotten into him. He seemed to be a bit nervous, but Nancy wasn't sure why. Sure, she was a little anxious about what she was about to tell him too, but… well, they'd always been very comfortable with each other, even if there had been an extra sort of tension the past few days.

She was also wondering about what exactly Clint wanted to talk about. Could it be that they were thinking of the same thing…? The conversation with Tippy resurfaced again. Would she dare to hope that Clint not only felt the same about her as she felt about him, but would admit to it today, the same day she wanted to tell him? No, she was daydreaming.

Meanwhile Clint had dug up a blanket from the large wooden chest that stood on the roof in case anyone came up here unprepared. Nate and he had spent multiple evenings on this very same roof, talking about all sorts of things, and more often than not the evenings had lasted longer than intended.

He grasped Nancy's hand, sending a wonderful tingly feeling up her arm.

"Nancy?" She brought her gaze up from their hands to his eyes. "You ok?" Clint asked, a little concerned. Maybe bringing her up here in the cold had been a bad idea. But he hadn't wanted to go to his apartment. He needed them to be on neutral ground.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Nancy said, shaking off the mental daze.

"Not too cold? Here." He wrapped the blanket around her, and guided her to sit down. Immediately Nancy regretted the loss of contact. "Can't have you catching a cold on top of your flu," he said, a small smile on his face, as he sat down next to her. Nancy chuckled nervously. "Doctor Crane would love that; not only would he try and sue you for malpractice, he'd also have gotten rid of me for a few extra days."

Clint laughed. "Now, Nancy, Oliver isn't _that_ bad." He held up a finger to keep Nancy from interrupting. "He'd send you a 'get well' card, along with a couple of job offers in California, I'm sure," Clint added with a sparkle in his eyes. Nancy laughed. "Now _that_ I can see happening."

They caught each other's eyes, and for a few moments, everything else seemed to fade away, the thoughts of doctor Oliver Crane the first to disappear.

"Nancy," Clint said quietly. Nancy felt her breath catch. "I… I know there was something else you wanted to discuss last night?"

"It's ok, you can go first," Nancy said. "It's obviously something important, or you wouldn't have brought me up here."

Clint nodded. "I…" He hesitated, not sure how to continue. Nancy grasped his hand, and squeezed it supportively. Looking at the woman next to him, gazing at him expectantly, bolstered his confidence, and he felt a sense of peace come over him.

"Nancy, I haven't quite figured out how to say this exactly, but please bear with me. Nancy nodded. "You know, Nancy… for years, I felt like something was missing. At first I put it down to the fact that I was missing my real parents, despite the good care Dottie and Doc Johanson gave me. Both have been such great parents to me – I could, still can, share almost everything with them. From the moment you and I met, I liked you, felt I could trust you, and we became friends." Nancy smiled. "I trust you Nancy, with everything. I don't know how it happened, but… well, for the past few days, I've noticed just how much I've come to _depend_ on you. I took a good look at both you and me, and… when I see you, I see a compassionate nurse, and a gentle, caring, witty, and beautiful woman, both inside and outside… and then I realized: Nancy Nichol, I'm in love with you."

Nancy sat there, mouth hanging open. Seeing Clint's eyes hovering on hers, she suddenly smiled. "Ok, that sign came through loud and clear."

At Clint's confused look, Nancy quickly explained. "Last night, I was wondering about what had seemingly changed between us the past few days. I knew what I myself had been feeling, but I wasn't sure about your feelings… for me. Tippy said I shouldn't have any doubt about that, but I did. So I asked God for a sign, last night, when I prayed. I'd say this was a pretty straight-forward sign, don't you think?"

Clint started to get a hopeful feeling. Nancy's eyes sparkled as she continued.

"You see, Clint Cassidy, I've also recently come to the realization that I'm in love with this country doctor, who just happens to be my best friend."

"Really?" Clint asked. "Absolutely," Nancy said, once again squeezing his hand.

"So… we've both been in love with each other, and only realized it during the past few days?"

Nancy grinned. "Yup."

Clint gently pushed a strand of Nancy's hair behind her ear. Their eyes locked, and slowly they closed the distance between them, and shared a gentle kiss.

Nancy's eyes stayed closed even when the kiss had ended, and their foreheads leaned against each other. When she opened her eyes, she looked straight into Clint's, which were overflowing with love and affection. "I love you, Nancy," Clint said softly but firmly.

Nancy's eyes lit up even further, if possible. "I love you too, Clint."

They sat like that for a few seconds. Suddenly Clint seemed to remember something, and he looked at Nancy with a question in his eyes. "So what was the other thing you wanted to discuss last night?"

Nancy laughed. "Exactly this."

Clint shook his head. "We're quite a pair, aren't we? I'd wanted to tell you a couple of times yesterday, but we kept being interrupted."

Nancy laughed. "Yeah, I was so frustrated every time someone interrupted us just when we seemed to be getting close."

With a chuckle, Clint remembered the look on her face last night, when she'd been about to open the door for her father and Tippy. "Have I ever mentioned you look cute when you're frustrated?"

Nancy blushed, and tried to come back with a witty reply, but somehow her mind was too busy still catching up to the fact that… Clint Cassidy loved her!

"As much as I'd love to stay up here… I do think we should be going back inside," Clint said reluctantly. Nancy nodded, just as reluctantly. "Ready?" Clint asked. Nancy shook her head, and initiated another kiss which lasted longer than the first one. After they'd separated again, their faces still close together, Nancy looked up in Clint's eyes, and breathed, "Now I'm ready."

Clint shook his head, and said, "You make me wish you weren't ready yet."

Nancy smiled, but eventually they both moved. The sun that had been shining, was slowly being hidden behind dark clouds. It was one thing to be sitting outside in the sun, it was quite another to be sitting outside with either rain or snow falling down. Nancy folded the blanket back up, and Clint put it back where it belonged, before they headed back inside.

"What should we say to Dad and Tippy?" Nancy suddenly asked as they descended the stairs. Clint shrugged. "How 'bout we play it by ear?"

"Works for me," Nancy agreed, opening the door… finding an empty room. They shared a look. "Paul? Tippy?" Clint called, but no one answered.

"Clint, they're gone. Tippy wrote a note, saying Dad got his car started again, and he's dropping her off home. Oh, and he'll pick her up again for tonight," Nancy said, reading the note that was left at the table.

"Ok." Clint took a look at his watch. "Well, I think we should almost be leaving for Wendell's. We promised we'd be by this morning."

"Not so fast, Cowboy. I haven't had breakfast yet because you dragged me off before I could. And I'm actually feeling like having breakfast today."

"That won't do," Clint said, shaking his head. "It's good that you feel like having breakfast again. Now sit down, and allow me to rectify my grave mistake."

Nancy chuckled, while she sat down at the table. "I thought you said I shouldn't get used to it?"

"That was both cooking and doing dishes," Clint argued, quickly fixing something to eat for Nancy. They enjoyed the breakfast and being together, safe in the knowledge they loved each other.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks Trinitystargazer3! :D I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 19

"Hey Nancy! Clint! Merry Christmas!" Beverly greeted the pair, throwing the door wide open. "You're early!" she said, having exchanged hugs and kisses.

"Yeah, we figured you might appreciate two extra pairs of helping hands," Nancy said.

"One and a half extra pair of helping hands at most," Clint said, sending Nancy a stern look.

"Clint, I can help!" Nancy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure, you can help, just not full-time. You've already spent a lot of energy when we visited Wendell and you know tonight is going to drain your energy completely. And you can call me selfish, but I'd quite like to see you back to work soon."

Nancy tried to glare at Clint, but didn't quite make it.

"You did look a bit tired last night, Nancy," Beverly interjected, having walked towards the kitchen, and therefore she'd missed the loving look her two early guests had shared.

"Oh fine!" Nancy put her hands in the air. "I know when I'm defeated. Now give me something to do before I go mad."

Both Beverly and Clint chuckled.

It had been a good thing that Nancy and Clint had come over to help, because they were only just finished with all the preparations, when the doorbell rang, and there were Derek, Nellie and Gracie Hebert.

"Merry Christmas, and happy birthday, Sweetheart!" Nancy said, giving the girl a hug, before Gracie skipped over to Clint.

"Hey there, Gracie. How are you doing?"

"I'm great!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Oh, that's good. Well, Merry Christmas, Gracie," Clint said, shaking her small hand.

"Merry Christmas," the girl replied, waiting expectantly for the man to congratulate her on her birthday.

"Say, Derek, that's an awful lot of presents under the tree; you'd almost think it was someone's birthday," Clint said.

Gracie jumped up and down in front of him. "It is, it's my birthday today!"

"No! Really?" Clint asked with mock surprise.

"Yes!"

"Come here, birthday girl," Clint said, spreading out his arms. Immediately the girl jumped into his embrace. "Congratulations, Gracie," Clint said with a smile.

"Thanks," Gracie said, looking up in satisfaction. Nancy looked at them contentedly, and Beverly and Nellie exchanged a grin.

"Hey, where's Donna?" Nancy asked all of a sudden. "I thought she'd be coming with you?"

"Oh, oh no." Doctor Hebert shook his head. "She would have come here too, if the weather didn't allow for travelling. But today things were looking alright, so she went ahead to travel to her parents."

Nancy gave herself a smack to the head. "True, she told me yesterday. My mind's a sieve sometimes."

She saw Clint chuckle. "No comment, Clint Cassidy! I've had to remind you of plenty of things you would otherwise have forgotten!"

Clint held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say a thing! Did I say anything, Gracie?"

The girl shook her head. "No."

"There you go," Clint said with a wide smile. Nancy put her hands on her hips. "I'll get back to you."

Gracie looked confused. "But… he really didn't say anything."

Clint chuckled, and Nancy smiled, while the other adults were trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I know sweetheart, Nancy and I are just teasing each other," Clint explained to the girl who was still sitting on his lap. Gracie looked at first Nancy then her parents for confirmation, and at seeing their nods, she shrugged. "Ok."

A few moments later Tippy and Paul had also arrived, and Christmas and birthday wishes were exchanged. Tippy's eyes immediately searched for any indication Nancy and Clint had talked about anything significant, but Clint was talking with doctor Hebert, and Nancy was holding Mattie and talking to Gracie, so she couldn't gather anything… yet. She would just have to keep a close look on those two. Next to her, Paul had made the same observations. His attention was diverted when Nate and Raul drew him into a conversation.

It wasn't long before everyone was seated, had something to drink, and was talking to someone. Gracie and Raul were entertaining Mattie. Nancy was talking to Nellie and Tippy when she saw from the corner of her eye that Clint got a call on his cell phone and left the room. She hoped it wasn't the hospital. It wouldn't be the first time he would have to leave an evening together because of an emergency.

When he came back though, he didn't say a thing about the phone call, and just sat back down. He did look over at them briefly with a slight smile though, and when he caught Nancy's eyes, his smile widened, but then he just continued his conversation with Nate. Nancy decided she'd ask him about it later.

After a while, Beverly rose to refill some glasses, and Nellie went to the bathroom, leaving Nancy and Tippy. Nancy had been waiting for the opportunity. Ever since she'd seen Tippy come in, she'd seen the sad undertone in her expression.

"Hey Tippy, are you ok?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine," Tippy said, forcing a smile on her lips.

"You sure? 'cause you look a little bit sad…" Nancy prodded. Tippy gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Well… you know… I tried getting a hold of Steven, but… still can't reach him. And I discovered my cell phone died during the night, so I left it at home to recharge." She shrugged. "Guess I'm a little sad I couldn't reach him even on Christmas day."

She took a deep breath, and smiled bravely at her friend. "Don't worry, I'll see him next week."

Nancy smiled and gave her a hug. "You're a brave woman, Tippy."

Tippy gave her arm a squeeze. "Thanks. Now," she said, sadness covered back up and a gleam coming in her eyes, "I believe we have something else to talk about…"

"What's that?" Nancy asked, just as there was a knock on the door.

Tippy rolled her eyes, while Beverly went to open the door. "You and Clint of course! What did you talk about this morning?"

Nancy shot Clint a look and discovered his amused attention was on the door, so she turned her head around. Immediately a smile spread across her face.

"Well?" Tippy prodded, oblivious to what was happening around her.

"I think you should turn around," Nancy said, nodding towards the door.

"Huh?" Confused, Tippy realized everyone was looking at her, and she turned around. Her eyes widened, and she jumped up. "Steven!"

Within moments, the receptionist and the military officer were entwined in a tight embrace. Tears of happiness flowed off Tippy's face, and Steven wiped them away with his thumbs, as he held her face in his hands. "I missed you," he whispered before giving her a kiss. When the kiss was over, Tippy looked up. "I missed you too. I didn't think you'd be home for a few days yet at least!"

"I know. I first didn't think so either, but I took some unconventional types of transport to try and still get home for Christmas. I tried calling you, but…"

"…the lines were bad, your battery died, and you just couldn't reach me," Tippy finished for him. She gave him a smile when Steven nodded. "Same here."

"Your cell phone needs to be recharged as well?"

Tippy nodded. "Doing so as we speak."

"Well, that explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Doctor Crane allowed me to use his cell phone, but you didn't pick up, either at home or on your cell phone. So I called Clint." At this, he looked at the country doctor, who nodded back at him. Immediately, Nancy realized that that was what the phone call earlier had been about. "And he told me you were here, along with the rest of you."

"Doctor Crane? Clint?" Tippy asked in confusion.

"Yes. Doctor Crane's wife picked us up from the train station, and they brought me here." He turned around. "Thanks again, Mrs. Crane. I'm much obliged."

Only now did everyone really take notice of the couple who still stood mostly outside the door, hidden partly by Tippy, Steven and Beverly.

"Oh, don't mention it. If it hadn't been for you, Oliver wouldn't be home now either, so lets call it even," the woman said. Steven nodded.

"Won't you come in?" Beverly asked.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to cause any inconvenience," Oliver said immediately.

"Come on, Oliver," Clint spoke up. "You're as much part of this group as the rest of us. Unless you've got other plans, come on in."

"There's plenty of food, so you don't have to worry about that either," Beverly cut back in, seeing the hesitation on the two faces. When Oliver sent his wife a questioning look, she gave a slight nod, at which Oliver turned around. "Well, we didn't really have any plans… Yes, we'd like that."

Beverly sent them a wide smile. "Well then, come on in! Have a seat. Here, I'll take your coats."

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks, Brian! I'm glad you like it. Just a few more loose ends to tie up. ;)

Chapter 20

"Alright, have a seat everyone," Nate said. "Food's almost ready to be served, but before we eat, I'd like Clint to say grace."

Clint nodded his thanks, and looked around, seeing he had everyone's attention.

"Before I do so, I'd first like to say a little somethin'. You see, a friend recently realized he was much like the prodigal son who'd gone away from home, and then when he returned, nothing to show for his own efforts, his father still welcomed him back with open arms. We are all like the prodigal son, perhaps at different stages of the journey, but we're all like him. The reason we can all come back to our heavenly Father and that He'll welcome us back with open arms, is because Jesus came to Earth to carry our sins. And as we'll read in the Bible later tonight, that started with the occasion we're celebrating tonight – Jesus' birth. God wants to be together with us, at Christmas and forever."

As he spoke, he'd made eye contact with everyone present. In some eyes he'd seen recognition, in some curiosity, and in others gratitude. Satisfied everyone had listened to the words, he nodded, closed his eyes and said grace. When he was done, Nate thanked him, and looked around. "Alright everyone, let's eat!"

Soon everyone was eating, and there was no shortage of conversation. Paul and Oliver sat next to each other, with Lynn on Oliver's other side, conversing with Nellie Hebert. While talking to the doctor, Paul looked over at his daughter who sat between Beverly and Clint. They hadn't made any overt signs that they had admitted to each other they loved each other, but Paul suspected they had. Sometimes they would exchange a particular look, and the tension he and Tippy had witnessed the day before was gone. He would bide his time though, and see if others would notice too.

Tippy was currently too occupied with her husband to even think of it. She was just so happy to have her husband back! Steven had just finished explaining his whole journey to his wife and everyone else who sat close enough to hear it. "I'm really grateful to the Turners though. Jethro and Ruth just welcomed us into their house with no charge, and allowed us to celebrate Christmas Eve with them."

"Jethro and Ruth Turner?" Nancy asked.

"Yes," Steven nodded. "Very kind people."

"We'll have to send them a thank you card or something," Tippy said. Steven smiled at her. "That sounds like a brilliant idea."

Clint looked at Nancy with narrowed eyes, and leaned towards her. "Do you know this Jethro and Ruth Turner?"

Nancy shook her head. "No… but I know someone who may…" she said mysteriously. Clint raised his eyebrows, but it was clear Nancy wouldn't explain, so he shrugged and listened to something Raul explained.

"So, you said you were spending time with a bus driver's family?" Paul asked. Oliver nodded. "Yes. They were kind people. Can you believe it, they were actually some kind of crisis family. Even now – and they're both pretty much retirement age… or above – they are taking care of a little girl."

"Sounds like you certainly had the right bus driver," Paul commented.

"Yes. Major Doss seems to think it was more than luck." Oliver snorted. "They were religious folks too. It seems as if everywhere I turn these past few days, I run into another one of them. And they're all saying these crazy things about Jesus having 'saved' us all. And that stuff doctor Cassidy said just now, about this, what was it, this prodigal son. I don't get that. To me it just sounds like complete nonsense. I mean, who would ever associate himself with a son who's got nothing to show for himself, and his father would just take him back like that." He wouldn't, that's for sure. He had plenty to show for himself, yet his father wouldn't even give him a pat on the shoulder, let alone welcome him with open arms.

"I would," Paul said calmly. Oliver Crane shook his head. "Yeah, but you're one of them."

Paul nodded, and decided he would share a little of what had happened to him. "And until yesterday, I wouldn't have considered myself a prodigal son either."

That got Crane's attention, and uncertainly, he looked at the man sitting next to him. "Why is that?"

"Because yesterday, I didn't consider myself as lost." Paul wondered how much he should tell the doctor, then decided it didn't matter. "You see, I considered myself a Christian, but I didn't live like one. I went through the motions of going to church, but I didn't read in the Bible anymore, and I didn't pray anymore either. My relationship with God had entirely disappeared, or so it seemed. Yesterday evening, in church, for the first time in years I listened to the words the preacher said, and I realized how far I'd wandered. I wasn't living the life I was supposed to live. So I told Him, asked for forgiveness. You see, doctor Crane, I'd tried to fill the emptiness with earthly relationships, but the emptiness remained. It's only the relationship with God that can fill it."

Paul saw Crane was listening intently, and continued. "We often want people to confirm our abilities, because we want them to love us. What Clint said earlier, he meant that God loves us anyway, even if we have nothing to show for it." He paused, then added. "That friend Clint spoke of? That's me, doctor Crane."

Oliver looked at him in surprise. "I doubted whether God would want me back. After all, I'd just ignored Him for years. Clint reminded me of the prodigal son."

Paul wasn't finished yet. "Let me tell you this, doctor Crane. We ourselves are the cause of that emptiness, of our loneliness. God wants to bridge the divide that we cause, and to do that, He made the sacrifice of sending His Son to the earth. It's up to us whether we accept Him as our Saviour. The ball's in your court, doctor Crane."

Oliver didn't want the man to know how much his words had affected him. "Hmm, well, thanks for the explanation, but I think I've had enough religious talk during the past few days to last me a lifetime."

Paul accepted it, and moved on to another topic.

* * *

Ms. Donna DeWitt had been watching the snowy scenery pass by, when she heard her destination being called over the speakers. She had been thinking about her life and her friends. If she hadn't been going over to her family's, she would have been sitting there with the rest of them in the Jacksons' living room. She didn't regret leaving though. She hadn't visited her family in years, and to do so now was even more special, because Christmas had always been an important time of the year.

She grabbed her bag as the train came to a halt. She wondered who would come pick her up. With a bounce in her step, she exited the door, and looked around.

"Hey Dob!"

Upon hearing her nickname, she immediately turned around and smiled widely when she noticed her brother coming towards her, waving excitedly. She put her bag down and was immediately enveloped in her big brother's strong arms. "Hey Bob! So good to see you!"

She had missed this man. For years, when they had both been taken in by the Turners, they had gone just about everywhere together, as if they'd been joined at the hip. A slip of the tongue by Jethro when he'd tried calling Donna and Bob at the same time had resulted in 'Dob', and somehow the name had stuck. 'Bob and Dob' was how they'd been known through junior high and high school, and the nicknames were still used at home.

"Likewise Donna, likewise!" Robert said seriously, releasing her again. "Hey Dob, guess what. Mom and Dad did it again."

"Did what again?" Donna asked, linking her arm through her brother's, who had picked up her bag and slung it across his shoulder.

"Found new charges. Oh, but they already left this morning. Don't worry. Jen – you know Jen? – well, she'll tell you all about them. She was particularly taken with this grumpy doctor fellow, though I liked the Army guy better. Well, you know how Mom and Dad are, they took 'em in for the night when the trains wouldn't ride last night."

Donna grinned. That was indeed so common for her parents, she almost didn't know better. It was good to be home again.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I know that Donna's adoptive parents show up in one of the episodes of Season 5, but I've never seen that episode. So I've used my own imagination. Hope you don't mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After the meal, everyone helped clearing the table and doing the dishes, after which everyone settled down on a couch or chair, some even sitting down on the floor. Gifts that had been awaiting under the Christmas tree, were now distributed, and Nate and Beverly had even managed to get a gift for Oliver, Lynn and Steven. When Oliver received his, Clint was on the receiving end of an amused glare. With a wide grin, the country doctor watched as Oliver took out a tie, still wrapped in its original box from when Oliver had given it to Clint as a Secret Santa gift.

After all gifts, except the one for Donna, were unwrapped, Nate took the Bible and read from Matthew 1 and 2 the story of how Jesus came to the Earth. They prayed, then Clint took out his guitar, and they sang several Christmas songs.

Oliver and Lynn sat on a couch together, and the doctor watched Raul as he sang along with the song 'Away in a Manger'. How much pain had the boy experienced already in his short life? Yet he hadn't let the sadness of losing his mother overwhelm him. He hadn't become bitter. Could it be because the boy was a Christian? No, surely it would have been because of the loving family he had found in Nate and Beverly Jackson… and also in doctor Cassidy. … But they were all Christians too…

Casting a look at the father of nurse Nichol, he wondered, did it really make such a big difference? Suddenly he knew with certainty that if he'd ask any of his colleagues, yes, he would even call them friends, they would all say 'yes'. He remembered Jenny, and how she'd touched his heart. He remembered the words she had said when he told her why he indeed had to leave. _"Then I'll ask Jesus if He can bring you to your family soon, so they're not alone."_

The sweet child was separated from her own family, and had prayed for the stranger to get home so his family wouldn't be alone. What a compassion that child had.

"Lynn?" he said quietly, his arm around his wife's shoulders. She leaned against him. "Yes?"

"Perhaps we should go to church on Sunday."

Lynn looked at him questioningly, but upon seeing her husband's serious look, decided she would ask him later.

Meanwhile, Tippy and Steven were sitting cozily together, catching up with each other after two months apart. Paul was playing with Mattie and Gracie, while talking to Nate from time to time.

"Hey, Paul… would you perhaps mind to coming to babysit every now and then?" Nate asked after a while. Paul looked up at him in surprise. "Babysit? Me? But… it's been ages since I've last looked after a baby. I mean, Nancy has grown up, don't you know?"

Nate chuckled. "Oh, I know. But the kids love you, and you certainly know how to handle them. Just, think about it, ok?" the police officer said, as he picked Mattie up to put him in bed. Gracie looked up, walked towards the older man, and whispered conspiratorially, "If you come watch over Mattie, I'll come sleep over."

Paul grinned, and hugged her tightly to him to cover up how overwhelmed he felt by the love he was given by these people. He looked around, then back at the girl smiling up at him, and realized that when you searched for human company itself, it would never be enough, but when you search for God's company, He will provide the human company in addition. The verse from Matthew… came to mind. _'Seek ye first the kingdom of God…'_ How true!

Inwardly, Paul shook his head when he remembered how he'd wanted to keep Clint and Nancy apart even for a second. He looked at them, and started to smile widely when he saw they were sitting close together on the floor. Clint leaning against the wall, Nancy leaning against him, and the guitar Clint had been playing up to a few moments before, now put against the wall as well. They were quietly talking to each other, occasionally laughing, a smile almost permanent on their faces. He was in no doubt of it anymore. Those two had talked. And he was genuinely happy for them.

Nellie, Derek, and Beverly had been chatting, with Raul occasionally speaking up as well from his new book. How the conversation turned in that direction, they weren't sure, but at some point they started talking about relationships. Nellie and Derek had been together since college, Nate and Beverly were slowly heading towards the ten year mark. Of course Tippy and Steven had only just been married. No one was quite sure about Oliver and Lynn – in fact, this had been the first time anyone apart from the Heberts had met Oliver Crane's wife. Well, Donna knew her too, but she had gone to her family's of course. And then there was the hopeless case of Nancy and Clint.

"I wonder when they'll ever realize they belong together?" Beverly said, shaking her head. "You know, if… what are you guys looking at?" she asked upon seeing that her conversation partners were staring at something behind her.

"I think," Nellie said softly, "they have realized it."

Beverly turned around in her seat slightly, and saw what Derek and Nellie, and Paul also, had already seen. "When did that happen?" she asked, seeing Nancy and Clint, shoulder to shoulder, completely focused on each other. They had always been close, and that would occasionally extend to giving each other a hug, or an arm around the shoulder, but even so, they never sat this close together for any length of time. Something was different.

"You don't think they…" Derek started to ask.

"They what?" Nellie asked.

"Well, you don't think they actually… you know… talked?"

"Derek, they talk constantly, you know that." Nellie shook her head, but she was just teasing her husband. Of course she knew what he was talking about. She was glad to see that Nancy had indeed done some thinking since they last talked a few days ago.

Derek gave her a look that told her he knew she was teasing him. "Nellie, you know what I mean. Do you think they might have realized they love each other, and have actually told each other?"

Nellie and Beverly exchanged an amused look. "Yes, Derek, it certainly looks that way."

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to all the looks and speculation, Nancy and Clint were in their own world. Nancy reveled in being able to just lean on Clint in more than the emotional sense of the word. She felt safe and loved in his presence, and wished she wouldn't ever have to leave his embrace. As if he read her mind, his arm tightened a little around her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, and felt she could just gaze into them all night.

"Hey Nance?" Clint whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"I think the others are catching on."

For a moment, Nancy didn't say a thing. Then a smile curled her lips, as she whispered, "In that case, we wouldn't be giving anything away if I did this…"

She drew a little closer and gave Clint a kiss.

Ignoring the whistles and the exclamations of joy, Clint breathed out slowly. "Nope, don't think we gave anything away."

"Do you think we can continue to ignore them?" Nancy whispered, wanting him to say yes, but knowing what his answer was likely to be.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so." Clint said softly. "But I know something to keep your mind off them for a little while longer…"

"Sounds good, Cowboy, what's that?"

From the look that got into Clint's eyes, she realized he hadn't meant the kiss she'd first been expecting.

"Nancy, I know this may be a little bit soon, but… well, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Nancy gasped, sensing where this was going. "If it's too soon, that's ok, I'll back off…" Nancy started smiling and put her finger on Clint's lips to stop the flow of words. "Just say what you want to say."

Clint smiled a little, taking her hand away from his mouth, and asked, "Nancy Nichol, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Raul's young voice suddenly rang out, startling everyone. "Raul!" Beverly scolded. "Sorry," Raul mumbled bashfully. Clint and Nancy grinned, before turning back to look at each other, not realizing everyone else in the room was holding their breath.

"Clint, I love you too, and I don't even want to imagine a life without you…" Nancy took a deep breath, looked Clint straight in the eyes, and said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

This time, there wasn't a soul that kept silent, and the air vibrated with excitement. Once everything had settled down again, Clint looked around contently, his arm once again around his now-fiancée's shoulders. He recalled the words he had spoken just before they had started the Christmas meal, about how God wanted to be together with them all, at Christmas and forever. He had realized this was also how he felt about Nancy, and had decided to pop the question tonight. It still amazed him a little Nancy had immediately said 'yes', but he was thrilled she had. They were now really together.

Looking around at his friends' faces, he knew that for many of them, those same words he'd spoken earlier had reminded them of the importance of both the relationship they had with their husband or wife, as well as with their Saviour. And wasn't that just what Christmas was all about?

**The End**

**A/N:** Thank you to all who've read and reviewed! It's both much appreciated. I hope you've all enjoyed this story. I do have another Christmas story if you're interested. In any case: Merry Christmas and a Blessed 2011!


End file.
